MY LOVE NEXT DOOR
by ChanBaekfict
Summary: [CHAPTER 7 UPDATED! - COMPLETE] Tetangga baru ini sangat tampan, tapi menyebalkan. Aku bersumpah untuk tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya! typos; Genderswitch; EXO; DLDR; no bash. ChanBaek; HunHan; KaiSoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun (female)**

 **Park Chanyeol (male)**

 **Xiao Lu Han (female)**

 **Oh Sehun (male)**

 **Do Kyungso (female)**

 **Kim Kai (male)**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek; HunHan; KaiSoo**

 **Warning: typos; Genderswitch; EXO; DLDR; no bash.**

 ***Happy Reading***

* * *

"sssssrrrrluuuuppppp... aaaahhhh" Baekhyun menegak jus strawberrynya dengan rakus. "kau tidak pernah minum just strawberry sebelumnya, eoh? Kau terlihat sangat rakus!" sewot gadis berambut cokelat bergelombang. "kau tidak bisa membiarkanku menikmati jus dengan diam saja, Lu? Lihat wajahmu yang tegang itu! Sesekali bersikaplah biasa dan tersenyum, jangan terlalu terikat dengan perilaku bak warga kerajaanmu itu! Etika pantatku! Disini bahkan tidak akan ada yang melihatku kecuali kau, begitu pula kau." Jawab Baekhyun tak kalah sewot.

"gadis bodoh! Turunkan rokmu! Lihat pakaian dalammu sampai terlihat! Kau yang seharusnya bertingkah seperti wanita dan berhentilah bertingkah layaknya kau masih gadis 7 tahun dengan dada rata! Keponakanku yang baru berusia 5 tahun saja tau namanya malu saat rok nya tersingkap!" gadis bernama Lu Han itu memukul paha mulus Baekhyun.

"Ya!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan. "lagipula hanya kita berdua disini. Kau wanita, aku wanita. atau kau sudah merubah orientasi seksualmu, eoh? Kau menyukai wanita sekarang?!"

"bahkan otak mu pun tidak bekerja dengan baik!" Lu Han melempar bantal yang di pegangnya ke wajah Baekhyun kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya.

Dua gadis cantik yang bertengkar dan saling memaki setiap hari ini adalah sahabat tak terpisahkan sejak mereka kecil. Mereka bertengkar dan memaki bukan karena kebencian, tapi karena mereka saling menyayangi. Oh, jangan lupakan seorang lagi, gadis bermata bulat dengan rambut hitam legam, Kyungsoo, yang malam ini sedang keluar bersama kekasihnya. Ketiganya sekarang tinggal di satu rumah kontrakan di tengah kota Seoul.

Baekhyun mengintip dari balik kain gorden yang menutupi jendela ruang tengah rumahnya. Menatap rumah besar yang baru saja selesai di bangun 4 bulan yang lalu. Rumah itu besar dan bertingkat. Tidak pernah ada tanda-tanda akan ditinggali oleh seseorang. Hanya sesekali Baekhyun melihat seorang _ahjussi_ datang untuk membersihkan rumah tersebut.

Saat pagi hari, rumah itu terlihat begitu mewah dengan design minimalis. Terdapat banyak jendela namun tak satupun membiarkan pandangan orang luar menerobos masuk ke dalam. Namun pada malam hari, rumah itu sangat gelap, terlihat sangat menyeramkan apalagi rumah itu sangat besar dan tidak berpenghuni. kamar Baekhyun berada tepat di samping rumah besar itu, dan jendela kamarnya berhadapan dengan salah satu jendela di lantai 2 rumah itu. Baekhyun merasa merinding kemudian berlari ke kamar Lu Han.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Lu Han tanpa mengetuk pintu, "Kyungsoo belum pulang? Apa ia bawa kunci?" tanya Lu Han tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "ku rasa ia akan pulang malam. Besok ' _kan_ libur. Kau tak ingin pulang, Lu? Bukankah liburan kali ini cukup panjang?"

"kuliahku memang libur. Tapi masih ada hal yang harus ku urus di kampus. Aaaahh menyebalkan sekali. Padahal aku sangat merindukan _eomma_ dan _appa_." Lu Han menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mendaratkan kedua sikunya ke meja rias miliknya.

" _aigooo_ lihat wajahmu itu. Kau semakin tua dan keriput tapi tak juga mendapatkan seorang pacar hahahahahaha" baekhyun terbahak meledek Lu Han. Lu Han berbalik dan memandang Baekhyun tajam, "hei bodoh! Memangnya kau sendiri tak semakin tua dan sudah memiliki pacar, eoh?" jawabnya sinis. "sudah! Aku sudah menemukannya." Katanya mantap. "eoh?" Lu Han mendelik. "aku akan menunggu _Oppa_ selesai wajib militer, kemudian kami akan menikah" katanya sambil menunjukkan photo aktor tampan, Kim Woo Bin. "jika kau akan menikah dengannya, maka Song Ji Hyo akan jadi pembantuku besok. _oppa_ pantatku. Ia akan lebih memilih kembali ke lokasi wajib militer dibandingkan dengan menikahimu, Bacon! Hahahaha" gelak tawa Lu Han memenuhi ruangan.

"Lu, apa kau tidak pernah terpikirkan akan rumah besar itu?"

"mengapa aku harus memikirkannya? Aku bahkan tidak ingin tau mengenai rumah besar itu" jawab Lu Han cuek.

"tapi terkadang rumah itu terlihat menyeramkan, Lu. Terlebih pada saat malam hari."

"kau saja yang terlalu ingin tau, Baek. Rumah diam saja kau ganggu. Jangan kaget jika segala isi dalam rumah itu yang diam saja selama ini akan berbalik mengganggumu." Jawab Lu Han masih cuek, namun berusaha menahan tawanya.

"tapi Lu..."

"apa?" jawab Lu Han singkat.

"aku dengar para tetangga membicarakan rumah itu tadi pagi. Kudengar rumah itu milik pengusaha sukses yang berencana pindah 2 bulan lalu. Namun mereka tidak juga pindah. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa pengusaha besar itu dibunuh kemudian tidak jadi pindah kesini?"

"bukankah kau terlalu banyak menonton drama?"

"eeeeii Lu... mereka pasti membuatnya berdasarkan kisah nyata. Hanya dilebih-lebihkan sedikit. hanya sedikit. se-di-kit." Katanya menekankan kata-katanya.

"baiklah. Anggap saja begitu dan biarkan dia menghantuimu malam ini. atau mungkin ia akan datang ke dalam mimpimu dan memperingatimu agar tidak membicarakannya lagi dan mengancam akan membunuhmu."

Baekhyun adalah yang paling penakut di antara mereka bertiga. Ia bahkan pernah memukul Kyungsoo dengan panci saat ia mengira Kyungsoo kesurupan padahal Kyungsoo hanya mengigau di malam hari. Ah, _pokoknya_ gadis ini benar-benar penakut.

"Lulu _eonnie_... aku tidur denganmu malam ini, _ne_? _ne? ne?_ " rayu Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan _aegyo_ nya.

"kemudian kau memanggilku eonnie. ku rasa aku sedang tidak ingin membagi ranjangku malam ini atau aku akan mimpi buruk karena tidur dengan kuntilanak."

"mana ada kuntilanak cantik!"

"dulu ia cantik tapi karena dibunuh dengan mengenaskan, ia menjadi menyeramkan." Lu Han membuat ekspressi yang menyeramkan.

"ah Lu Han!" Baekhyun melemparkan bantal yang dengan sigap di tangkap Lu Han. "pergilah ke kamarmu dan tidur. Kau sudah tua dan berhentilah bersikap kekanakan." Lu Han memukul pelan punggung Baekhyun dengan bantal, mengusirnya keluar dari kamar. "sana. Aku akan tidur."

"Lu Han... ayolah malam ini saja..." mohon Baekhyun.

"ini sudah 'malam ini saja' yang ke 99 sejak kita pindah ke rumah ini, Baek. Tidak! Sana sana aku mengantuk." Kata Lu Han mendorong Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Rumah yang mereka tempati ini punya 3 ruang tidur. 2 di lantai 1 dan 1 di lantai 2. Lu Han adalah yang paling tua di antara mereka bertiga, jadi Lu Han memilih kamar di bawah untuk bertanggung jawab menjaga rumah dan kedua roommate nya ini. Kyungsoo adalah yang termuda dan satu-satunya yang memiliki pacar, ia seringkali pulang malam setelah berkencan dengan kekasihnya, Kim Kai. Karena itu ia lebih memilih kamar di bawah agar derap langkah kakinya tidak berisik dan mengganggu saat pulang larut malam ketika yang lain sudah tidur.

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya. Aaaaaahhh ia benar-benar penasaran dan ketakutan secara bersamaan pada rumah besar yang berdiri kokoh di samping rumahnya itu. Angin kencang menggetarkan jendela kamar Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"sepertinya akan hujan." Monolognya ketika mendengar suara petir mengikuti suara angin yang berhembus kencang. Ia kembali pada pikiran mengenai rumah besar di samping rumahnya. Suasananya semakin mencekam sekarang. Baekhyun segera menggunakan masker wajahnya dan segera naik ke atas ranjangnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Berusaha untuk segera tidur dengan nyenyak.

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur tenang. Meski matanya terpejam, ia masih bisa mendengar suara-suara malam itu. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar suara Hujan di luar begitu deras. Beruntung Kyungsoo pulang satu jam yang lalu sebelum hujan turun sangat deras. Jam di ruang tengah berdentang, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap. Aaaah... mengapa di keheningan seperti ini jamnya berdentang?! 'sial! Mengagetkanku saja!' gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Semakin malam, hujan semakin deras dan suara petir menggelegar menggetarkan kaca jendela kamar Baekhyun. Ah, Baekhyun semakin tak bisa tidur di buatnya. Beruntung Baekhyun sedang libur.

Hujan sudah reda, dan Baekhyun mendengar suara kendaraan berhenti di depan rumahnya, atau mungkin... didepan rumah sebelah? Baekhyun berusaha tidak perduli dengan pendengarannya. Sekarang ia berharap ia tuli. Alih-alih tidak mendengarkan apapun, Baekhyun sekarang mendengar derap langkah di samping rumahnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengintip melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia membuka sedikit tirai gordennya, mengintip ke bawah, namun ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Bahkan, setiap kali ia mencoba mengintip, suara derap langkah itu menghilang. Baekhyun takut, tapi penasaran. Kalian tau rasanya, ' _kan_?

Baekhyun kembali mengintip melalui tirai gordennya, dan... "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" suara teriakan Baekhyun yang memekakkan telinga segera membangunkan Lu Han dan Kyungsoo yang segera berlarian menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Lu Han segera menyalakan lampu kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Lu Han "ah lepas maskermu itu! Kau mengagetkanku!" kata Lu Han terkejut melihat Baekhyun dengan masker bergambar monster di wajahnya. "ada apa Baek?" tanya Lu Han kemudian.

"aku melihat seseorang di rumah sebelah, Lu. Ia menatapku." Lu Han segera mendekat ke jendela dan membuka gorden "apa? Tidak ada apa-apa! Kau itu penakut dan kau sendiri yang menakut-nakuti dirimu gadis bodoh!" kata Lu Han menjitak kepala Baekhyun. "segera tidur dan jangan membuat kegaduhan!"

"Baekkie, ku rasa kau harus berhenti menonton drama atau fim misteri, berhenti membaca novel misteri, dan berhenti gunakan masker itu kemudian tidurlah." Kata Kyungsoo yang merasa benar-benar ngantuk bercampur kaget.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya! Salah satu dari kalian tidurlah denganku. Ku mohon." Mohon Baekhyun.

"Baek-"

"aku akan tidur denganmu. Sudah jangan cerewet dan tidur. Lu, kau turunlah dan segera tidur. Aku juga mengantuk." Potong Kyungsoo menengahi dan segera naik ke kasur milik Baekhyun.

"baiklah!" kata Lu Han segera mematikan lampu kamar Baekhyun dan turun menuju kamarnya.

.

 _Sementara itu, di rumah sebelah..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH" suara berat pria bernama Chanyeol menggema ke seluruh ruangan yang masih kosong.

"eeeeiii _Hyung_ , mengapa kau berteriak? Kau membuatku khawatir!" ujar anak lelaki yang biasa dipanggil Sehun itu.

"aku melihat monster dari rumah sebelah, Hun- _ah_." Jawab pria satunya.

"ah itu mungkin tetangga kita yang mengintip, _Hyung_. Kita sangat berisik tadi. Lagipula kenapa kita harus melakukan perjalanan di malam hari! Ah benar-benar!"

"kau mengomeliku, bocah?!" sewot Chanyeol.

"bukannya begitu, _Hyung_. Aku heran saja mengapa kau begitu senang melakukan perjalanan malam hari. Ah~" gerutu Sehun.

"aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian siapapun dengan kepindahan kita kemari. Aku yakin, gosip mengenai kita adalah cucu pengusaha besar di Korea sudah menyebar ke seluruh kompleks ini."

"aish kau benar-benar selalu saja berlebihan!"

Chanyeol mengabaikan Sehun dan kembali mencoba mengintip melalui jendela.

" _Hyung_ , itu akan membuat tetangga kita merasa terganggu. Hentikan jika kau tak mau terganggu." Sehun menarik tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dari jendela. "baiknya segera _unpack_ barangmu dan tidur."

"tapi Hun- _ah_ , aku benar-benar melihat wajahnya yang buruk rupa."

"mungkin itu efek dari perjalanan jauh barusan. Aku tidur, _Hyung_. Selamat malam." Kata Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

Pagi yang cerah di hari minggu, Baekhyun melakukan kegiatan rutinnya, lari pagi. Setelah berlari mengitari kompleks, Baekhyun berhenti didepan sebuah rumah, bukan rumahnya, melainkan rumah tetangganya. Rumah besar yang ada tepat di sebelah rumahnya.

Gerbang tinggi yang kokoh berdiri di hadapannya. Baekhyun mencoba mencari celah untuk mengintip ke dalam rumah itu, tapi nihil. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Semua kaca di rumah itu dilapisi kaca film berwarna hitam. Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya ke pagar agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"YA!"

"kya!" Baekhyun terlonjak mendengar suara bass seseorang mengagetkannya. "kau mengagetkanku!"

"ah, kenapa tidak masuk saja jika kau ingin tau?"

"eeeii apa kau juga sedang mengintip? Diam dan tenanglah jika kita sama ingin taunya!" sewot Baekhyun.

"tekan saja belnya! Seseorang pasti akan membukakan pintu untukmu!"

"aish diam saja kau! Jika kau tidak tenang maka pulanglah sana! Ibumu akan mencarimu!" Baekhyun semakin sewot.

Pria itu kemudian menekan bel rumah tersebut.

"Ya!" Baekhyun menarik lengan pria itu dan mengajaknya bersembunyi di balik tembok. "kau ingin mati? Kita akan dibunuh oleh pemilik rumah itu!" kata Baekhyun memukul lengan si Pria.

"mengapa mereka akan membunuh kita?"

"karena kita sudah mengganggu mereka sepagi ini, bodoh!"

"kita? Bukankah itu kau?" pria itu menatap dalam mata Baekhyun.

"Kau yang menekan bel nya!" Baekhyun semakin sewot.

"tapi aku pemilik rumahnya." Jawab pria itu santai.

"APA?!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Ehm, hallo... ehehehe aku lagi xD xD**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari "EXO Next Door", "You're Beautiful OST EXO Next Door yang di nyanyiin Baekhyun", rumah gede di samping rumah ku beserta penghuninya yang ganteng ganteng (muahahahahaha). Tapi sayangnya ini bukan cerita pengalaman pribadi saya karena seganteng-gantengnya tetangga di rumah, tetep aja Bang Chanyeol jauh lebih minta di bawa pulang xD**

 **Semoga bisa dinikmati, akan segera aku delete jika tidak ada yang tertarik dan akan aku lanjutkan jika ada yang review. jadi review juseyoooooo...**

 **kamsahabnida yeorobuuuunnnn...**

 **-Lu Lu-**


	2. Chapter 2

"APA?!" Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar, terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan pria di hadapannya. Ah, jangan lupa kalau gadis ini masih menggenggam erat pergelangan pemuda itu. Sejurus kemudian, ia melepas genggamannya dan mengibaskan rambut panjangnya "hahaaaaaiii ~ kau bercanda 'kan? Kau pikir aku bodoh dan kau bisa menipuku begitu saja? Seharusnya kau berterimakasih aku sudah menyelamatkanmu."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara gerbang besar di rumah tersebut di geser oleh seseorang. Baekhyun segera menarik pemuda itu ke belakang tubuhnya, mengajaknya bersembunyi di balik tembok. "sssshhh jangan berisik!" ujarnya.

Seorang pria paruh baya terlihat dari balik pintu besar tersebut. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun yang memunggunginya, pemuda itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. " _ahjussi_! Ini aku. Jangan tutup gerbangnya!" teriak Chanyeol. "oh ternyata tuan muda Chanyeol. Baik, Tuan."

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun (female)**

 **Park Chanyeol (male)**

 **Xiao Lu Han (female)**

 **Oh Sehun (male)**

 **Do Kyungso (female)**

 **Kim Kai (male)**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek (main); HunHan; KaiSoo**

 **Warning: typos; Genderswitch; EXO; DLDR; no bash.**

 ***Happy Reading***

* * *

Baekhyun terkesiap. Rasanya ia ingin memasukkan wajahnya ke tembok, atau segera menghilang dan lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu belum berbalik ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengendap-endap hendak melarikan diri. "Tunggu, nona muda!" panggil pemuda itu membekukan langkah Baekhyun. "kau mau kemana? Kau tidak jadi mampir ke rumahku?"

Baekhyun merasa kesal dan di permalukan. Namun bukankah ini salahnya? Siapa suruh masih pagi begini sudah mengintip rumah orang lain. Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, ia sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk segera berlari kencang meninggalkan pria muda itu, berharap pria muda itu tidak akan pernah menginat wajahnya. Namun, belum ia melangkahkan kakinya, pria itu meraih penutup kepala di jaket yang ia kenakan, dan menariknya. Ah, Baekhyun sudah tertangkap basah!

"kau siapa?" Baekhyun tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia masih diam meski pria itu menatapnya sangat lekat. Baekhyun tidak berani menatap matanya.

"aku tanya, kau siapa, nona. Atau kau penguntit? Mengapa kau menguntitku? Mengapa kau mengintip rumahku?"

Baekhyun merasa kesal karena di katakan penguntit. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, segera menatap tajam mata Chanyeol, "AKU BUKAN PENGUNTIT, BODOH! AKU BAEKHYUN! NAMAKU BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriaknya di antara rasa kesal dan malu.

"Lalu, mengapa kau mengintip rumahku?" Chanyeol melangkah maju, membuat Baekhyun melangkah mundur. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Chanyeol masih terus melangkah maju hingga Baekhyun terdesak di tembok. "i-i-itu... AKH JANGAN MENDEKAT, BODOH!" Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, kemudian segera berlari masuk ke rumah di sebelah rumah besar milik Chanyeol. "ah, kita tetangga rupanya, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah ujung bibirnya.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu gerbang dengan kasar, menutupnya kembali juga dengan kasar. Kemudian memasuki rumahnya dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakkan dan bibir yang mengerucut. Mata kecilnya memicing semakin kecil.

"gilamu sedang kumat?" celetuk Lu Han yang sedang menonton acara musik di TV, membuat kaki Baekhyun mengerem mendadak.

"TIDAK BIS-"

"ah ya aku lupa kau sudah memang gila dari sananya. Kau bisa lanjutkan langkahmu." Potong Lu Han santai dan segera menutup telinganya.

"MENYEBALKAAAAAAANNN!" seperti dugaan Luhan, Baekhyun akan segera berteriak seperti orang gila, atau Luhan benar, bahwa Baekhyun memang sudah gila? Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan hentakkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya ke kasur kemudian menggeliat keras. Bergelung dengan selimutnya dan berakhir dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Baekhyun merasa hari minggu paginya sangat buruk. Ah, mungkin ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"kau kenapa lagi?" Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan membuka tirai yang menutup jendela Baekhyun.

"JANGAN DIBUKA!" suara Baekhyun mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"memangnya kenapa? Sudah menjelang siang dan kamarmu masih saja gelap begini. Biarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamarmu, Baek."

"TIDAK MAUUUUU!" kelakuan Baekhyun pagi ini benar benar membuat Kyungsoo heran.

" _biarkan saja dia. Kurung saja dia dalam kamar gelapnya itu, Kyung-_ ah _. Mungkin dia baru saja di gigit oleh anjing rabies!"_ teriak Luhan dari lantai bawah.

"KEMUDIAN AKU AKAN MENGGIGITMU, GADIS BODOOOOH!" teriak Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"SUDAH SUDAAAAAAHH!" teriak Kyungsoo menengahi. "Ah, kalian ini bisa tidak sehari saja tidak seperti kucing dan anjing!"

"kau kenapa, _sih_ , Baek? Jawablah selama aku masih tenang."

"huaaaaaa Kyung- _ah_..." Baekhyun menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. "aku baru saja menjatuhkan harga diriku..." Baekhyun menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya pagi ini. baru saja ia mengakhiri kalimat terakhirnya, gelak tawa Luhan terdengar. Sepertinya gadis ini menyimak cerita Baekhyun sejak tadi.

"mengapa kau menguping, bodoh! Aaaaaaaaahh!" Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

"lagipula, salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh kau penasaran dan mengintip ke rumah orang!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"untungnya pria itu baik. Ia bahkan menawarkanmu untuk masuk dan bertamu ke rumahnya. Hahahahaha" ledek Luhan.

Baekhyun merasa semakin kesal. Tapi memang benar, ini salahnya. Sikapnya memang tidak sopan. Bagaimanapun, hal ini tidak benar. Ia merutuki dirinya. Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal seperti itu dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas. Ia hendak menelepon Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama. Ia menelepon Luhan terlebih dahulu, menempelkan ponselnya di telinga dan bergumam mengikuti nada dering Luhan, sambil matanya beredar ke sekitarnya. Ia segera memutus sambungan teleponnya begitu matanya bertemu dengan dua bola mata bulat di salah satu sisi kampus. Ia segera berbalik dan mengambil seribu langkah kembali masuk ke gedung kampusnya.

Baekhyun duduk di tangga dekat ruang kelas. Ia terengah engah setelah berjalan cepat dari parkiran. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya kembali.

"hai, penguntit."

Ah, Baekhyun rasanya benar-benar ingin lenyap dari muka bumi ini. ia merasa wajahnya benar-benar berat untuk di angkat. Ia memejamkan matanya, menunduk semakin dalam. Pria itu berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun, mengintip mencari wajah Baekhyun.

"sepertinya aku tidak salah orang. kau menguntit ku sampai di kampus?" ujarnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, "enak saja! Bukannya kau yang mengikutiku sampai disini?"

"mataku bertemu pandang dengan matamu, tapi kau beralih dengan cepat. Karena penasaran, aku rasa aku harus segera menghampirimu. Jadi, mengapa kau bisa ada disini, penguntit?"

"sudah ku bilang, namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Pernahkah kau mendengar 'penguntit' pada namaku?"

"aku yang akan menyelipkannya sebagai nama tengahmu."

"hhh dasar pria bodoh. Sepertinya tubuhmu itu terlalu tinggi, tuan. Karena itu otakmu terlalu jauh dari gaya gravitasi dan melayang-layang di dalam tempurung kepalamu sehingga tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir dengan baik." Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya. Namun, langkahnya tertahan ketika tangan Chanyeol segera bertumpu ke tembok dengan lengannya tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha mengambil jalan lain dengan segera membalikkan tubuhnya, namun kembali tangan Chanyeol yang lain bertumpu ke tembok.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak saat kini matanya bertemu dengan mata besar milik Chanyeol. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun begitu lekat dan dalam, Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan napas Chanyeol meniup-niup poninya. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya seperti akan meloncat keluar. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, kemudian ia membuka bibirnya, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. "Kau tidak bisa pergi sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kalimat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya. 'sial! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan! Dasar bodoh! Mengapa aku memejamkan mataku! Argh!' Baekhyun merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. "kau tau ini tempat apa? Ini tempat menuntut ilmu, bodoh! Jelas aku menuntut ilmu disini. Kau masih tidak puas dengan jawabanku?" Baekhyun menghela napasnya, Chanyeol belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "jadi, begini, tuan raksasa. Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Aku membayar tempat ini untuk menuntut ilmu. Aku menuntut ilmu di jurusan Hubungan Internasional. Kau puas? Aku bisa pergi sekarang?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, "hmm"

"YA! _MENGAPA KAU MENUTUP TELEPONNYA TEPAT SAAT AKU MENJAWAB PANGGILANMU?!"_ suara melengking itu seperti menusuk telinga Baekhyun dan berusaha memecahkan gendang telinganya.

"Lu, bisakah kau bicara dengan tenang? Kepalaku sakit mendengarmu berteriak."

"ya, _bodoh! Ada apa? Mengapa suaramu begitu lemas?"_

"apa jam kuliahmu sudah berakhir?"

" _begitulah. Aku sedang berjalan menuju parkiran."_

"kita bertemu di parkiran. _Bye.._ " Baekhyun memutus sambungan teleponnya dan segera berjalan menuju parkiran.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berada di jurusan yang sama. Keduanya memilih jurusan teknik tata busana sedang Baekhyun satu-satunya yang memilih jurusan Hubungan Internasional. Mengingat dirinya yang sangat tidak teliti, tidak sabaran dan sangat berisik.

"wajahnya sudah seperti kaleng minuman kosong yang di gilas mobil." Ujar Luhan pada Kyungsoo ketika melihat Baekhyun berjalan mendekat.

"sepertinya hal buruk baru saja terjadi."

"tentu. Tadi ia meneleponku, tapi saat baru saja ku jawab, ia memutus sambungan teleponnya."

"benarkah?"

"hmm. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya hal buruk terjadi saat itu. Dia datang dia datang. Jangan tanyakan ia kenapa, biarkan saja sampai ia bercerita sendiri."

"baiklah." Kyungsoo dan Luhan berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja ketika Baekhyun datang.

Baekhyun membuka pintu belakang mobil, ia masuk dengan tenang. Ah, sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal hingga ia menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Luhan dan Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Menanyakannya sekarang akan percuma. Baekhyun hanya akan menjawab dengan jawaban-jawaban aneh yang hanya akan menginduksi emosinya pada kedua sahabatnya ini.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun segera naik ke kamarnya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahu melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang aneh ini. tak berapa lama, terdengar suara teriakan dari kamar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling bertatapan, "dia kumat" ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun turun dari kamarnya untuk membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan makan malam. "jadi, kau kenapa?" selidik Kyungsoo, melihat keadaan mood Baekhyun yang sudah lebih baik.

"aku bertemu dengan anak lelaki tetangga sebelah di kampus."

"HAH?! Yang benar saja? Kau serius? Lalu?"

"ya! Ah, mungkin Luhan benar, aku sudah gila sekarang. Ia bahkan menghampiriku. Oh..." Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"tidakkah itu sebuah takdir?" Khyungsoo menahan tawanya berniat menggoda Baekhyun.

" _ya!_ Takdir apa maksudmu?"

"mungkin saja ia jodohmu. Kalian dipertemukan dengan cara yang unik. Hahahahaha"

"Kyungsoo! Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Luhan sekarang."

"mengapa kau menyebut namaku saat aku tidak bersama kalian, _eoh_? Aku bisa mendengarmu." Selah Luhan.

"sudah-sudah. Makanannya sudah siap. Mari makan."

Ketiganya menikmati makan malam yang sederhana buatan Kyungsoo.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang cerah menerpa wajah cantik Luhan yang sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang. Ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya lekat dari lantai 2 rumah sebelah. Keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis Luhan membuat kesan cantik nya semakin bertambah.

"ah, selesai."

"aku berangkaaaaaatt!" teriak Baekhyun.

"tidak ku antar?"

"tidak usah! Aku naik bus saja. Tapi aku ikut kau saat pulang nanti!"

"baiklah hati hati!"

Di antara ketiganya, hanya Luhan yang bisa berkendara. Kyungsoo yang akan memasak, dan Baekhyun sebagai _moodmaker_. Biasanya jika Baekhyun punya jadwal kuliah berbeda, Luhan akan mengantarnya, atau ia akan memilih naik bus saja jika jadwal kuliahnya pagi hari seperti hari ini. luhan dan Kyungsoo memiliki jadwal kuliah siang hari ini.

.

" _noona_! _Baby soo_!" suara seorang pria mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"oh Kai- _ah_... kau baru datang?"

"hmm.. jadwal kuliahku siang. Sepertinya aku sudah memberitaumu kemarin, _baby_?"

"aku lupa." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Kyungsoo memang tak banyak bicara termasuk pada kekasihnya, kecuali pada Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Temanku sudah menunggu. Sebentar lagi kelasku akan dimulai. Aku duluan _noona_ , _baby_. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti. _Bye.._ " Kai berlalu meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

.

"kau mengenal mereka, Kai?"

"tentu saja, Hun- _ah_. Salah satu dari mereka adalah kekasihku."

"yang mana?" tanya Sehun cepat.

"Gadis dengan mata bulat dan besar dan rambut hitam sepinggang itu gadisku, kekasihku."

"lalu, gadis satunya? Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?"

"tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Mereka bersahabat bahkan sejak sebelum aku mengenal Kyungsoo, kekasihku sekarang."

"siapa nama gadis itu?"

"sepertinya kau tertarik padanya?"

"hmm begitulah."

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya, _man_!"

"aku Oh Sehun. Apapun yang aku inginkan, pasti akan aku dapatkan!" ujarnya angkuh.

"gadis itu terkenal sangat angkuh dan dingin. Ia memiliki julukan _princess ice_ karena dingin sikapnya dan hatinya. Aku tak pernah mendengarnya berkencan, ia tak banyak bicara tapi sekalinya bicara, kata-katanya bisa membekukan jantungmu dan membuatnya berhenti berdetak. dia bahkan sudah pernah menolak mentah-mentah Kris, ketua tim basket yang terkenal tampan seantero kampus ini saat laki-laki itu menyatakan cintanya dari podium kemenangannya. apalagi kau? Bocah ingusan." Remeh Kai.

"kita lihat saja nanti."

"bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"Dia tetanggaku."

"sungguh?"

"ya. Aku baru saja pindah beberapa minggu lalu. Aku melihatnya menjemur pakaian setiap pagi. Aku ingin mengajaknya berkenalan tapi aku tak tau harus memulai darimana. Aku merasa seperti tak punya kesempatan."

"akan ku bantu kau mengenalnya."

"benarkah?"

"dengan satu syarat."

"kau ini. kita bahkan baru saja menjadi teman, dan kau sudah memerasku begini?"

"hei, syaratku tidak akan berat."

"baiklah katakan."

"izinkan aku menginap di rumahmu."

" _hyung_ ku akan marah jika aku membawa teman untuk menginap."

"baiklah kalau begitu." Acuh Kai kemudian.

"hei hei, baiklah aku akan meminta izin pada hyung untuk membawa teman."

"nah gitu _dong_!"

"jadi?"

"aku akan mulai dari dasar. Apa kau memiliki kegiatan lain selain _club dance_?"

"tidak. Aku tidak bergabung di _club_ lain."

"bergabunglah di _club music_. Kau akan bertemu dengannya disana. Nama gadis itu Luhan. Ia kuliah di jurusan teknik tata busana bersama Kyungsoo. Ia dengan kedua sahabatnya bergabung di _club music_."

"jadi kita ada di gedung yang sama?"

"ya, kita ada di gedung yang sama. Mereka adalah mahasiswi tahun terakhir."

"jadi kau memacari gadis yang lebih tua?"

"memangnya kenapa? Apa ada masalah dengan _gap_ usia?!"

"ah, lalu, sahabatnya ada dua? Selain yang tadi, ada yang lain?"

"ya, dan kau harus berhati hati dengan yang satu itu. Ia seperti nenek lampir yang cerewet."

"memangnya kenapa?"

"selain galak, ia sangat cerewet. Ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya, tapi begitulah. Bahkan, dulu ia pernah memukulku dengan sapu karena mengajak Kyungsoo pulang larut malam."

"apa mereka tinggal bersama?"

"yups tepat!"

"sepertinya aku sudah pernah mendengar nama gadis itu. Baaa..."

"Baekhyun."

"ya, Baekhyun."

"darimana kau mengenalnya?"

"bukan aku yang mengenalnya, tapi Chanyeol _Hyung_. Sepertinya Chanyeol _Hyung_ pernah menyebut namanya dan bertemu secara tidak sengaja."

"aaah... beritau _Hyung_ mu untuk berhati-hati pada nenek lampir itu."

Perbincangan dua orang pria ini terputus dengan kehadiran dosen mereka. Kai dan Sehun ada di tahun perkuliahan yang sama. Mereka berada di jurusan dan kelas yang sama, yaitu teknik arsitektur.

.

"sepertinya kau salah tempat jika kau ingin menari, tuan muda. Ini _club music_ , bukan _club dance_. Jika kau mau unjuk gigi, lakukan saja di lapangan. Jangan mengganggu disini. Yang lain, segera pegang alat musik kalian dan mulai berlatih." Gadis dengan gaya rambut 5:5 berwarna coklat madu dan tergerai panjang hingga pinggang itu menyela gerombolan yang sedang menatap takjub pada kemampuan menari Oh Sehun.

'dia memang sangat cantik. Apalagi dalam jarak dekat' bathin sehun saat melihat sosok Luhan muncul. "oh, maaf _sunbae_. Aku akan bergabung di _club music_ hari ini."

"baiklah. Siapa namamu? Alat musik apa yang bisa kau mainkan?"

"Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku bermain piano."

"baiklah, tuan Oh. Cobalah memainkan piano itu."

Sehun memainkan pianonya dengan melodi yang indah. Tak di ragukan, ia memang berbakat dalam bidang musik.

"tak buruk. Kau boleh bergabung. Tapi ku mohon untuk tidak menari di dalam ruangan ini." lanjut Luhan.

" _ne, sunbae-nim._ "

"Luhaniiiiiiieeee!" seseorang memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Suara itu membuat semua pandangan tertuju pada sumber suara.

"Baek kau berisik sekali. Kami sedang latihan." Ujar Luhan.

"hmm sepertinya aku melihat anak baru."

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Luhan menatap Sehun.

"namaku Oh Sehun. Aku semester 2 jurusan teknik arsitektur."

"baiklah. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun."

'oh, ini nenek lampir yang di ceritakan Kai. Ia cantik juga. Ketiganya memang cantik. Tapi Luhan-lah yang tercantik di mataku.' Bathin Sehun.

.

"kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat, _Hyung_?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _bathrobe_ nya.

"belum."

"kau sudah mencarinya dengan benar?"

Chanyeol menghela napas nya berat, "ku rasa sudah. Tapi aku masih saja belum menemukannya."

"baiklah, _Fighting_ , _Hyung_!" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Chanyeol duduk di teras rumahnya menikmati teh hangat dan roti sambil memetik gitarnya _random_.

Ia mendengar seseorang bersenandung dari rumah sebelah. Suara ringan dan lembut yang membuat siapapun yang mendengar terhipnotis akan merdunya. Chanyeol segera meletakkan gitarnya di atas kursi. Ia mengambil seribu langkah menuju balkon rumahnya di lantai 2 untuk melihat siapa yang sedang bersenandung.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa?"

"ikut saja jika kau ingin tau!" Chanyeol menjawab tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sehun.

"ada apa _sih_ , _Hyung_?"

"ku rasa aku telah menemukannya." Ujarnya setelah sampai di balkon. Ia tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap ke arah seorang gadis di halaman rumah sebelah.

"jangan bilang gadis itu..."

"pikiranmu tak salah, Oh Sehun. Aku sudah menemukannya."

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Alohaaa... wah jujur aja aku gak nyangka kalo banyak juga yang tertarik sama FF pendek dan abal-abalku ini. aku berusaha untuk tidak membuat FF yang terlalu panjang karena akan sangat membosankan, juga tidak terlalu pendek dan semenarik mungkin. salam kenal yah, kalian bisa panggil aku Chacha. bahagia banget rasanya bisa nembus angka 20 di chapter 1.**

 **nah udah ketauan kan siapa yang ketemu sama Baekhyun? siapa yang mergokin Baekhyun? semoga chapter 2 nya tidak mengecewakan, ya :))**

 **terimakasih untuk readersdeul, yang udah review, yang cuma baca doang, yang cuma mampir, yang cuma liat-liat, yang fav dan follow tapi gak review, semua nya aku makasih banyak banyak banget :)) seperti FF ku yang lain, FF ini akan selalu aku update di malam minggu sekitar jam 7 malam ya :))**

 **mohon maaf jika FF ini sedikit membosankan dan mengecewakan. aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dan aku minta tolong kalian evaluasi yah :)) makasih...**

* * *

 **aku mau jelasin dikit tentang hubungan mereka.**

 **Byun Baekhyun x Xiao Luhan x Do Kyungsoo**

mereka ini sahabatan dari kecil. dari cimit cimit udah pada temenan. ketiganya gak punya sodara. jadi mereka hidup layaknya sodara. kemana-mana barengan, makan barengan, kadang tidurpun barengan. sekolah di sekolah yang sama dari play group sampe SMA. sampe akhirnya pas kuliah, mereka tetep di satu universitas yang sama meski Baekhyun jadi satu-satunya yang memilih jurusan berbeda. mereka kuliah jauh dari kota asal mereka. jadi mereka ngontrak rumah deh bertiga.

 **Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

mereka ini sepupuan. sepupuan kok marganya beda? jadi gini, yang buat mereka sepupuan itu Ayah Chanyeol dan Ibu sehun yang bersaudara. karena itu nama keluarganya beda. karena ibu Sehun menikah dengan tuan Oh. meski marga mereka berbeda, mereka berdua ini saudaraan udah kayak saudara kandung karena Sehun juga di sayang sama kakek Park.

 **Do Kyungso x Kim Kai**

ini couple tak terpisahkan. mereka pacaran dari mulai SMA. Kai dulunya adik kelas Kyungsoo. waktu Kyungsoo kelas 3 SMA, Kai masih kelas 3 SMP tapi doi udah keren abis dan naksir berat sama kakak kelasnya itu. setelah perjuangan berat, akhirnya si Kai berhasil juga dapetin Kyungsoo. pas Kyungsoo lulus, mereka LDR-an gitu. tapi gak buat si Kai bosen. si Kai malah belajar lebih giat supaya bisa nyusul Kyungsoo ke Seoul dan kuliah di universitas yang sama.

 **Kim Kai x Oh Sehun**

mereka ini baru temenan pas di semester 2 karena keduanya ada di _club dance_ dan sama sama takjub ngeliat kemampuan dance masing-masing.

 **untuk hubungan lainnya, bakal muncul seiring berjalannya cerita ya :))**

* * *

 ***reppview***

 **tjabaekby** | aku milih Chanbaek jadi center karena mereka berdua tuh absurd banget dibanding couple lain. soalnya HunHan tuh rasanya adem banget dibanding duo usil ini hehehehe makasih ya udah review :))

( **virravianny** )udah aku jelasin yah di atas hubungannya mereka bagaimana :)) makasih sudah review :))

 **samiyatuara09** | **ruixi1** || untuk hunhannya, soon, yah :)) makasih sudah mampir...

 **parklili** | **Park Min Ra** | **Frostiedelight24** | **DEERA** | **ParkByun** | **puphutrieoctha** | **ryaauliao** | **yeolovesbaek** | **MbemXiumin** | **KiranMelodi** | **EXOTIC** || udah di lanjut yah :))

 **younlaycious88** | aaaahh km sll berbaik hati meninggalkan review di setiap FF ku :") makasih yaaaa... sudah tau kan siapa yang ketemu Baek? smg tidak mengecewakan ya chapter 2 nya :))

 **Byul Hun.K** | au ah tu si Baek gatau malu dia mah xD

 **kimyori95** | kekekeke Baekhyun emang gitu sih pecicilan hahaha

 **kimna** || kasian anak EXO nya kalo tetanggaan sm km, eonnie :p tersiksa wkwkwkw

 **Myllexotic** || didukung aja, ya, chingu :)) di bantu evaluasi dimana kurangnya hehehehe :D i am not perfect. i am human too xD Chanbaeknya main pair :)) terimakasih sudah review :))

 **heechanbaekchul** || makasih yaaa :)) aaahh aku sangat butuh dukungan :)) terimakasih! :))

 **snowy07** || kelakuan Baekhyun mentok ga bisa jadi dewasa di usia 7 tahun :D makasih ya udah review :))

* * *

 **jeongmal neomu kamsahabnida, yeorobuun...**

 **sampai jumpa lagi jika ada yang review**

 ***bbyeong***


	3. Chapter 3

"pikiranmu tak salah, Oh Sehun. Aku sudah menemukannya."

"ia tak akan mau menyanyikan lagumu, _Hyung_. Bukankah dia gadis yang kau ceritakan beberapa waktu lalu?"

"aku akan membuatnya menyanyi untukku."

"yang benar saja, _Hyung_! Teman-temanku di kampus mengenalnya dengan _nenek lampir_. Apalagi cara kalian bertemu sangat tidak keren!"

"jangan banyak bicara. diam dan lihat saja, Oh Sehun."

Meski agak bingung dengan _hyung_ nya itu, Sehun tidak mau ambil pusing dan berdebat tentang hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Ia tau _Hyung_ nya itu keras kepala dan setiap apapun keputusannya, tidak akan bisa di bantah. Karena keras kepala _Hyung_ nya itu juga mereka terlempar dari rumah dan tinggal berdua di rumah ini sekarang.

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun (female)**

 **Park Chanyeol (male)**

 **Xiao Lu Han (female)**

 **Oh Sehun (male)**

 **Do Kyungso (female)**

 **Kim Kai (male)**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek; HunHan; KaiSoo**

 **Warning: typos; Genderswitch; EXO; DLDR; no bash.**

 ***Happy Reading***

* * *

"apa sungguh tak apa tak ku antar, Baek?"

"tak apa, Lu. Ku rasa ini belum terlalu malam untuk naik bus. Aku sedang ingin berjalan-jalan melihat Seoul malam hari. Sudah lama rasanya."

"baiklah. Hati-hati, jaga dirimu. Telepon aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit khawatir melepas Baekhyun berjalan sendirian malam-malam. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun tetap saja seorang gadis meski kelakuannya sangat menyeramkan. Tapi diakui Luhan wajahnya memang sangat cantik, siapa yang tak berniat menggodanya? "Nanti ku jemput?"

"hmm... aku akan meneleponmu nanti jika siaran sudah berakhir." Baekhyun berjalan ke halaman rumahnya, " _guys_ , aku berangkat dulu!" teriak Baekhyun dari halaman rumahnya.

"hati hati!" jawab Luhan dan Kyungsoo kompak dari dalam rumah.

Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di balkon rumahnya melihat Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Di sambar _coat_ nya yang digantung kemudian ia mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya, ' _kemana gadis ini mala-malam begini_?'

Baekhyun tidak sadar ada seseorang yang mengikuti langkahnya. Ia menaiki bus dengan tenang, menikmati suasana Seoul di malam hari. Baekhyun sudah sampai di tempatnya bekerja, di sebuah radio di tengah Kota Seoul. Ia menjadi DJ di radio tersebut. Chanyeol mengerti sekarang. Segera dicarinya gelombang radio tersebut dan mampir ke salah satu cafe di dekat gedung tersebut.

" _selamat malam, pendengar. Aku HyunB akan menemani malam kalian. Sudah lama, ya, rasanya. Aku sangat merindukan kalian semua. Hmm darimana kita mulai? Ah, silahkan kirimkan kisah-kisah menarik kalian ke email kami, aku akan membacakannya setelah lagu yang satu ini,"_

Suara Baekhyun menghilang dan digantikan dengan suara alunan lagu yang mengenangkan.

"HyunB... kau masih tetap cantik, HyunB." Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum.

" _wah, lagu yang benar-benar menakjubkan, bukan? Baik, aku akan membacakan... wah! Email yang masuk begitu banyak. Aku harus mulai darimana ya... ah, ini saja..."_ Baekhyun membacakan cerita-cerita romantis dengan suaranya yang lembut menghantarkan malam-malam yang emosional bagi para pendengarnya. Ditemani dengan lagu-lagu yang tak kalah emosional.

" _wah, tak terasa sudah 90 menit berlalu, ya. Maafkan aku tidak bisa membaca semua email yang masuk. Aku akan membacakan email yang kalian kirim lain kali,_ okay _? Aku HyunB undur diri, selamat malam, selamat tidur."_ Baekhyun menutup siarannya dengan salam yang manis dan suara yang benar-benar membuat para pendengarnya sangat merindukannya.

Chanyeol masih duduk di cafe didepan gedung tempat Baekhyun siaran. Sekitar 30 menit setelah siaran Baekhyun berakhir, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun keluar dari gedung tersebut kemudian masuk ke sebuah mobil berwarna putih. Chanyeol mencoba melihat siapa yang mengendarai mobil tersebut. Ah, gadis berambut cokelat yang tinggal bersama Baekhyun, rupanya.

.

"aku akan mengadakan audisi di kampus untuk membuatnya menjadi pemenang dan menyanyi untukku." Ujar Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersedak sarapan paginya.

"kau tau dia satu universitas dengan kita?"

"tentu."

"bagaimana?"

"aku bertemu dengannya lagi beberapa hari yang lalu."

"untuk audisi itu, kau tidak bisa berbuat begitu, _hyung_. Lalu bagaimana jika begitu banyak yang antusias untuk ikut? Kau akan membuatnya menang? Cih."

"memangnya kenapa?"

"hal itu akan menjadi tidak adil untuk peserta lainnya jika kau sudah menentukan pemenangnya bahkan sebelum lomba!"

"memangnya kenapa? Aku yang mengadakan acaranya."

" _Hyung_ kau benar-benar tak berperasaan!"

"habiskan sarapanmu di mobil saja. Aku sudah terlambat."

"kau rajin ke kampus sekarang? Karena gadis itu?"

"aku sudah semester tua. Aku harus lebih rajin hadir di perkuliahan."

"aku tidak tau kau punya pemikiran seperti itu."

"cepatlah!"

.

" _man_ , bagaimana? Kau sudah berkenalan dengannya?" suara temannya yang berkulit tan itu membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"hmm aku sudah mengetahui namanya, dia sudah mengetahui namaku. Apa sudah bisa disebut sebagai berkenalan?"

"kau sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun?"

"sudah. Sepertinya dia orang yang menyenangkan."

"pada dasarnya ketiganya memang baik dan menyenangkan. Tapi yah begitulah, aku juga tidak mengerti menjelaskannya bagaimana."

"bukannya hari ini jadwalnya para anggota _club music_ untuk berkumpul?"

"yah, satu jam lagi."

" _fighting!_ " Kai mengepalkan tangannya ke udara memberi semangat pada Sehun.

.

Sehun berjalan ke ruang _club music_ , ia mendengar seseorang sedang bernyanyi dengan suara yang begitu merdu dari ruangan itu. Ia mengintip, dan melihat Luhan sedang menyanyi lagu dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Sehun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut pelan, Luhan menoleh kearahnya, kemudian segera berpaling. Ia kembali menyanyi sambil membaca not-not yang ada di buku yang dipegangnya. Sehun duduk di belakang piano di ruangan itu kemudian mulai mengiringi Luhan menyanyi. Harmoni yang begitu indah antara suara dentang piano yang dimainkan Sehun dan suara lembut milik Luhan.

"permainanmu bagus." Ujar Luhan singkat.

"suaramu indah, _noona_."

"terimakasih." Ujarnya masih tidak melihat ke arah Sehun.

"minum?" Sehun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke arah Luhan. Latihan masih 30 menit lagi. Sepertinya ia masih punya waktu untuk berbincang dengan gadis yang sudah mendapatkan hatinya ini.

"tidak. Terimakasih."

"kau tidak mengenalku?"

"tidak."

"ah, Apa kau tak merasa, mungkin kita pernah bertemu?"

"aku lupa."

"ah, kita tetangga, _noona_."

"lalu?"

"apa kita tidak bisa saling mengenal lebih jauh?"

"untuk?"

"hmm untuk sekedar berteman dulu, mungkin."

"tidak."

"ah, kau gadis yang simple, ya, _noona_."

"siapa namamu?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun." Sehun melebarkan senyumnya dan mengulurkan tangannya berharap Luhan menyambutnya.

"tuan Oh, aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. Jadi jika kau ingin berlatih, segeralah berlatih. Aku tidak meladeni adik kecil untuk bermain." Ujar Luhan dingin tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arah tangan Sehun yang mulai kram karena menggantung di udara.

' _wah, dia benar-benar sedingin es'_ ujar Sehun dalam hati.

"Luhaniiieeee..."

Suara itu memecah keheningan dan es yang menyelimuti ruang tempat Luhan dan Sehun berada. Sudah bisa di tebak, siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Baekhyun. Gadis itu datang dan menyerbu Luhan dengan pelukan. sebelum setelahnya ia sadar ada seorang pria berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri.

"oh! Kau anak baru itu kan?"

"namaku Sehun, _sunbae_." Jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"oh kau datang cepat sekali. Masih ada 30 menit lagi."

"aku sedang jam kosong jadi aku kemari."

"aaaaahh... ah, kau tampan juga. Hahaha apa Luhan menyakitimu? Dimana? Katakan padaku!" ujarnya bercanda.

"tidak. Luhan _noona_ sangat baik."

"hei, kau memanggil Luhan dengan ' _noona_ '? lalu panggil aku juga dengan sebutan itu! Santai saja padaku." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Baekhyun memang ramah. Lebih ramah dibanding Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Tapi Baekhyun memang sangat _random_. _Mood_ nya bisa berubah-ubah dalam hitungan detik. "kau bermain piano? Mainkan satu lagu untukku!"

"tidak usah menggoda pria yang lebih muda, _ahjumma_." Suara Luhan mengintrupsi keakraban Baekhyun pada Sehun.

" _Ya!_ Siapa yang ahjumma? Bukankah itu kau? _Eoh_?!"

Luhan tidak menanggapi Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela yang terbuka.

"dia tampan."

"lalu?"

"mari bertaruh untuk mendapatkannya!"

"aku tidak tertarik."

"ah kau tidak asik! Hidupmu terlalu monoton! Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak punya Jongin, aku akan mengajaknya bertaruh! _Huft!_ "

Luhan mencubit kedua belah bibir Baekhyun, merapatkannya di antara empat jari dan ibu jarinya, "bisakah bibir ini sedikit memiliki saringan? Untuk sekedar menyaring apapun yang keluar dari sini!"

" _Ya ahjumma!_ " Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan. "sakit! Bibir tipisku akan menjadi tebal jika kau terus melakukannya!" ujarnya sambil mengelus bibirnya.

"aku akan melakukannya agar bibirmu bisa lebih dijaga."

" _Sunbae!_ " suara para anggota _club_ menghentikan pertengkaran kedua sahabat ini.

"ayo mulai."

.

.

"Tidakkah anak baru itu benar-benar tampan?" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan setelah ketiga sahabat itu menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Apa dia datang ke _club_ tadi sore?" Kyungsoo yang tidak datang karena menyempatkan berkencan dengan Jongin penasaran.

"hmm... kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Kau terus membahasnya. Kau menyukainya?" Sela Luhan.

"Hmm... mungkin begitu. Tapi sepertinya ia menyukaimu, Lu."

"tentu. Setiap pria pasti menyukaiku."

"Cih! Sayangnya tidak ada yang berani mendekati macan tidur."

"bukankah macan juga cantik?"

"cantik, tapi-"

"tidak bisakah kalian tidak berdebat barang sehari?" Kyungsoo mencoba menengahi. "hmm... Luhan - _ah,_ bagaimana jika memang dia menyukaimu?"

"biarkan saja."

"tidakkah kau ingin membuka hatimu sedikit? lupakanlah masalah 5 tahun yang lalu. Ini sudah 5 tahun, Lu. 5 tahun! Tidak baik terus menutup hatimu dan mengurung dirimu sendiri dalam penjara yang kau buat sendiri." Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan dengan sendok di tangannya.

"aku tidak memenjarakan diriku sendiri! Apa salahnya untuk memilih sendiri dalam waktu yang lama? Bukankah dirimu sendiri juga tidak punya pacar?!"

"aku mengencani Daehyun semester lalu! Sedang kau?! Tidakkah kau ingin mencoba kembali? Kau bahkan menolak Kris begitu saja! Lupakanlah masalah itu, Lu. Biarkan masalah itu berlalu."

"ah ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kris?" Kyungsoo paling tau hubungan Luhan dan Kris.

"baik. Dia masih tetap baik padaku. Masih tetap Kris yang sama."

"Bahkan setelah kau menolaknya mentah-mentah?" mata Baekhyun membesar.

"aku tidak menolaknya. Aku bilang aku belum siap."

"cobalah untuk membuka hatimu. Ku rasa tak buruk untuk memulai dengannya." Ujar Kyungsoo tenang.

"Kris... tak buruk. Lalu Sehun bisa jadi milikku."

" _Ya ahjumma!_ " Luhan kembali mencubit bibir Baekhyun, "berkacalah dan lihat kerutan di wajahmu!"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan, "kau cemburu?"

"mengapa aku harus cemburu?!"

"kau menyukainya, _'kan?_ "

"apa kau gila? Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya dua kali!"

"sudah. Mari tidur." Kalimat singkat Kyungsoo mampu melerai pertengkaran _Tom and Jerry_ ini.

.

Baekhyun menunduk mengikat tali sepatu birunya. Pagi ini _mood_ nya terasa lebih baik melihat angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi dan langit yang cerah. Ia mengenakan rok selutut berwarna kuning bergaris, dan kaos polos berwarna biru. Rambut panjangnya digerai dengan bundar dikepalanya. Ah, benar-benar hari yang cerah untuk Baekhyun.

Ia berjalan santai menuju halte, pagi ini ia tidak di antar oleh Luhan karena Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Di pasangnya _headset_ sambil terus ikut bersenandung, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti irama musik yang didengarkannya.

Ia berdiri di halte, menanti kedatangan bus menuju kampusnya. Angin berhembus lebih kencang, menerbangkan rambut dan roknya. Kedua tangannya dengan sigap segera menahan roknya. Namun topinya malah ikut terbang bersama angin. Berusaha dikejarnya, namun topi itu malah tersangkut di atas pohon yang tingginya tak cukup untuk di gapainya.

 **#Chanyeol's POV#**

 _Aku melihatnya keluar dari rumah pagi ini. dia cantik, sangat cantik. Masih tetap cantik, seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya. Ia masih gadis yang membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang._

 _Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguntitnya, tapi aku tak punya cara lain untuk berada dekat dengannya. Aku terus berjalan mengikuti langkahnya, melihat senyumnya dari jauh, berharap suatu saat aku bisa membuatnya tertawa kembali bersamaku. Seperti pagi ini, setelah melihatnya keluar rumah, aku segera mengambil langkahku dibelakangnya. Untung saja gadis ini sedikit bodoh, jadi ia tak pernah tau aku ada dibelakang langkahnya._

 _Angin pagi ini tidak begitu kencang. Tapi semakin tinggi matahari, angin yang berhembus semakin kencang pula. Oh! Angin kencang meniup rambutnya. Rambut itu membelai wajahku. Ah, aku bisa menghirup aromanya. Tidak bisakah waktu berhenti sebentar? Biarkan aku menyesap aromanya lebih lama._

 _Apa yang dikejarnya? Ah, topinya?! Dasar ceroboh._

"gomabseumida" Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah pria tinggi yang membantunya mengambil topi dari dahan pohon.

"kakimu terlalu pendek. Kau berhutang padaku!" pria itu menurunkan kacamatanya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun.

' _anak itu lagi. Lagi?!'_ bathin Baekhyun.

"aku lebih baik kehilangannya daripada menerima bantuanmu!" teriaknya pada pria yang sudah melenggang meninggalkannya itu.

" _Ya! Ya! Mata besar! Aish!_ " Baekhyun menghempaskan topinya ke tanah. "gara-gara kau, aku lagi-lagi bertemu dengannya! Dasar topi bodoh! Aku akan mengutukmu dan segera melelangmu!" makinya pada topi yang tergeletak tanpa dosa.

.

"ah!" Baekhyun menghempaskan bokongnya dibalik _microphone_. Hari ini ia siaran sore hari setelah pulang kuliah. "pagi tadi _mood_ ku masih baik, sebelum bertemu dengan pria itu. Mengapa ia selalu muncul dan merusak _mood_ ku! Aaaarrrhhh!" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" _selamat sore pendengar, aaaaahhh HyunB akan menemani sore kalian hari ini. sore hari yang cerah, bukan? Ada yang sedang_ jogging _sore ini? atau yang sedang menikmati sore bersama keluarga? Nah, ku putarkan sebuah lagu yang akan membuat sore anda lebih bersemangat."_ Suara Baekhyun sudah _onair_ ke seluruh penjuru Seoul.

Seseorang di _cafe_ sebrang mendengarkan suara Baekhyun sambil menikmati _ice cappucino_ nya. "sepertinya aku sudah menghapal jadwalmu dengan baik, HyunB." Gumamnya.

" _whoaaaa sudah banyak email yang masuk rupanya. Hmmm baca yang mana dulu yaaaa... ah, yang satu ini dari Chanyeol-_ ssi, _ia menitipkan salam untuk gadis yang kehilangan topinya tadi pagi,"_ Baekhyun kemudian mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi pagi, _"ah, ku rasa gadis itu pasti menerima salam anda, Chanyeol_ -ssi _. Kita dengarkan saja lagu berikutnya..."_ Baekhyun semakin dongkol, ' _ah, jadi namanya Chanyeol'_ bathinnya.

Setelah siaran barakhir, Baekhyun keluar sendirian dari gedung tempatnya siaran. Hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi ia tak meminta Luhan untuk menjemputnya malam ini. Luhan bilang ia tak bisa menjemput Baekhyun karena punya janji dengan temannya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa ia akan pulang setelah matahari tenggelam. Karena siaran sudah berakhir sejak tadi, hanya saja dia terlalu asik berbincang dengan teman-temannya disana. Ia juga lupa membawa mantelnya, mengingat ia hanya mengenakan rok selutut dan kaos lengan pendek, angin malam terasa lebih dingin dan menusuk masuk menembus kulit Baekhyun.

Perjalanan dari gedung tempatnya siaran menuju halte cukup jauh dan sepi, Baekhyun merasa ada beberapa orang pria berjalan dibelakangnya. Ia mendengar derap langkah itu juga semakin cepat setiap kali ia mempercepat langkahnya. Baekhyun merasa ketakutan.

Seseorang merangkul tubuhnya, "kya!"

"sudah kubilang aku akan menjemputmu. Mengapa kau tak menungguku?"

"C-Chanyeol?"

"berjalanlah dengan tenang dan biasa saja." Bisik Chanyeol.

" _eoh_ , ku pikir kau tak datang." Baekhyun berusaha bersikap biasa saja, meski ia masih ketakutan, ditambah bertanya tanya, ' _kapan bocah ini datang? Bagaimana ia bisa ada disini? Mengapa ia selalu ada saat aku kesulitan? Apa yang dilakukannya disini?'_ tapi ia benar-benar tak tau lagi harus bagaimana jadi akan ditanyakannya lain kali.

Keduanya sudah sampai di halte, pria-pria asing itu tidak lagi mengikuti mereka. Halte malam ini sepi, tak banyak orang naik bus sepertinya. Baekhyun menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, ia kedinginan. Chanyeol mengenakan mantelnya pada tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"pakai saja. Aku pakai _coat_." Ujarnya.

" _gomawo_."

Baekhyun masih menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya, menengadahkan telapak tangannya ke arah langit. "tanganku hangat." Ujarnya singkat.

Ragu-ragu Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeil, "jangan _geer_! Aku kedinginan jadi ku-"

" _arasseo._ " Kalimat Chanyeol segera membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Suasana yang sedikit canggung menciptakan sebuah kesunyian. Semoga saja keheningan ini tidak membuat Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara degup jantung Chanyeol yang semakin kencang.

.

.

"Luhan pergi bersama Kris?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"hmm. Ku rasa ia berpikir setelah pembicaraan kita semalam dan berusaha membuka hatinya."

"tidakkah kau khawatir?"

"khawatir tentang apa?"

"tidakkah Kris itu aneh?"

" _wae?_ "

"setelah Luhan menolaknya dan membuatnya malu didepan orang banyak, bahkan didepan para penggemarnya, ia masih bisa tetap baik pada Luhan."

"bukankah itu cinta?"

"cintamu hanya Jongin, jadi sepertinya kau tidak akan mengerti. Aku takut ia hanya terobsesi pada Luhan." Baekhyun menopang wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"hmmm biarkan saja dulu. Kita cukup memantau mereka dari jauh. Jangan terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan hati Luhan. Luhan bukan orang yang mudah soal masalah hati."

"karena itu aku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku takut ia kembali kecewa."

"Baek, kita lakukan saja apa yang bisa kita lakukan. Biarkan Luhan membuka hatinya sambil kita terus mengawasinya. _Eotteo?_ "

"okay!"

.

.

" _What's up, man?!_ " Kai mendapatkan wajah Sehun yang sedikit keruh pagi ini.

"kau bilang ia menolaknya."

"siapa?"

"Luhan."

"memang benar. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"aku melihat Kris menjemput Luhan semalam."

"ssssshhh jangan sebut namanya di tempat ini! kita bisa kena masalah!" Kai menutup mulut Sehun dengan tangannya dan mengajak Sehun ke tempat yang lebih sepi. "kau yakin itu benar dia?"

"aku yakin. Aku melihat mobilnya sebelumnya. Aku yakin itu dia."

"hmmm mungkin dia masih berusaha mendapatkan Luhan? _Wae?_ Kau takut tak bisa menyainginya?"

"kau pikir siapa Oh Sehun?!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan Review. yang sudah follow dan favorite juga. aku sudah baca semua review kalian. ga aku balas satu-satu yah :)) gapapa yah aku terimaa masukannya kok dan aku pikirkan hehehe makasiiiihhh*deepbow***

 **byunbyeol || Byul Hun.K || Beechanbaek || byunkkaebb || younlaycious88 || ruixi1 || snowy07 || EXOTIC || parklili || tjabaekby || parkeunrinn27 || ParkByun || Ica638 || virraviany || kimyori95 || KiranMelodi || rihanamelany || Ms. Do12 || kimna || Lovesoo || byunnie || fangfara**

 **Akan aku lanjutkan jika masih ada yang mau di lanjut yah :)**

 **review juseyooo**

 ***bbyeong***


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang di samping Kyungsoo yang sedang merajut di ruang tengah. Kyungsoo terlihat tenang, sangat tenang. Hobby Kyungsoo memang selalu menyangkut hal-hal tenang seperti menggambar dan merajut seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"tidakkah kita harusnya memberi tau Luhan mengenai Kris?" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan sambil membuka toples makanan ringan yang ada di meja.

"kita masih belum tau dengan pasti, Baek."

"tapi tidakkah dengan hanya berdiam diri seperti ini, kita akan menyakiti Luhan secara perlahan?"

"siapa yang menyuruhmu berdiam diri? Aku tidak beridam diri." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan menatapnya tajam.

"lalu?"

"kita harus mencari tau dulu kebenarannya, kemudian baru kita beritau Luhan. Kita harus tau dulu siapa gadis itu. Ku rasa aku pernah melihatnya. Kita juga tidak tau apa hubungan gadis itu dengan Kris. Aku akan menanyakannya pada Kai nanti. Mungkin saja dia tau siapa gadis itu."

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun (female)**

 **Park Chanyeol (male)**

 **Xiao Lu Han (female)**

 **Oh Sehun (male)**

 **Do Kyungso (female)**

 **Kim Kai (male)**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek; HunHan; KaiSoo**

 **Warning: typos; Genderswitch; EXO; DLDR; no bash.**

 **Note: di chapter ini, akan ada banyak sekali bagian Luhan sebagai main story nya. jadi untuk yang tidak berkenan, boleh segera skip dan cari bagian mana yang kalian masing-masih sukai. aku sudah memberi note di awal jadi aku harap kalian mengerti.**

 ***Happy Reading***

* * *

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli cemilan dan bahan makanan yang habis. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat Kris masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan seorang gadis berkulit cukup gelap dengan rambut panjang berwarna _blonde_. Keduanya tidak melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas, namun yang pasti, gadis itu memiliki tubuh tinggi dan langsing serta kaki jenjang yang indah.

"hhhh sudah kubilang, aku mencurigai Kris." Ujar Baekhyun.

"berhentilah berpikir negatif mengenai orang lain. Kau tidak pernah tau sifat seseorang sebelum kau mengenalnya."

"aku tidak akan pernah mengenalnya! Melihat wajah anak lelaki yang sombong dan sok pamer itu saja rasanya aku mual! Aku tidak mengerti apa pertimbangan Luhan sampai akhirnya mau pergi bersamanya!"

"bukankah kau yang menyuruhnya pergi berkencan?"

"tapi aku tidak menyuruhnya berkencan dengan Kris! Ah benar, kau yang menyuruhnya mencoba menerima Kris. Apa tidak ada pria lain di muka bumi ini?"

"lihat lihat dirimu! Kau mulai menyalahkan orang lain!"

"memang kau yang-"

"makan saja keripik kentangmu! Habiskan! Habiskan!" Kyungsoo memasukkan segenggam keripik kentang dari toples yang dipeluk Baekhyun ke mulut Baekhyun agar gadis itu bisa berhenti bicara.

"jddhgkjdjjsn"

"habiskan makanan di dalam mulutmu baru bicara. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam sebelum Luhan sampai di rumah. Aku akan pergi dengan Kai malam ini." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengunyah kripik kentang yang penuh dimulutnya dan membersihkan beberapa remah yang menempel di pipinya.

.

"Kai- _ah_ ," Kyungsoo ragu-ragu mengganggu acara makan-dengan-lahap Kai.

" _wae?_ "

"aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"tanyakan saja."

"tapi ini bukan tentang hubungan kita. Kau tidak apa jika aku membicarakan orang lain saat kita sedang berdua saja?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"ku rasa ini bukan urusanmu, tapi aku melibatkanmu, bahkan membicarakan hal ini denganmu."

" _baby_ , bicaralah. Aku tidak ingin kekasihku gelisah sendirian. Bagilah semua yang kau ingin bagi denganku." Kai membelai rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"ini tentang Luhan."

"Luhan _noona wae_?"

"kau tau Kris, 'kan?"

"hmm..."

"apa kau pernah melihatnya dengan seorang gadis? Bukan Luhan. Hmm... gadis tinggi dengan kulit cukup gelap." Wajah Kyungsoo penuh harap, berharap Kai mengenal gadis itu.

"hmm Zitao?"

"kau mengenalnya?"

"aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi aku melihatnya saat aku menonton pertandingan basket kemarin. Ia ketua _team cheers_ yang baru, kurasa. Ia seangkatan denganku. _Wae?_ "

"ku rasa aku melihatnya dengan Kris kemarin. Dan Luhan sedang intens dekat dengan Kris."

"hmm ku harap ini bukan hal buruk, _baby_. Tapi sebaiknya untuk benar-benar tau hubungan Kris dengan Zitao. Karena aku juga tidak tau pasti. Yang aku tau, keduanya berasal dari Cina. Bisa saja Zitao adik sepupu Kris, 'kan?"

"hmm benar juga. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"tentu, _baby_."

"dan.. siapa nama temanmu yang kau ceritakan beberapa waktu lalu?"

"Sehun?"

"ya, Sehun. Aku melihatnya beberapa kali di _club_. Tapi karena aku jarang datang, jadi aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar berusaha keras merebut perhatian Luhan."

"lalu bagaimana respon Luhan _noona_?"

"kau seperti tidak tau Luhan saja."

"aku akan menginap di rumahnya malam ini."

"eeeii kau ini. seperti tidak punya rumah saja!"

"andai aku bisa menginap dirumahmu, aku lebih memilih menginap di rumahmu dibanding rumah Sehun." Kai memamerkan senyum misteriusnya.

" _Ya!_ Habiskan saja makananmu! Berhenti bicara yang aneh aneh!"

.

" _Hyung_! Temanku akan menginap malam ini." Sehun sengaja tidak menambahkan pernyataan memohon izin karena ia sudah tau jawabannya.

"memangnya rumah ini asrama?! Atau kau pikir rumah ini penampungan?! Memangnya temanmu tidak punya rumah? Kenapa ia harus menginap disini?!"

"kami harus menyelesaikan tugas kami."

"Sehun-"

"ah dia datang! Kami tidak akan mengganggumu, _hyung_! Aku janji!" Sehun berlari keluar rumah membukakan pintu untuk Kai, yang akan menginap malam ini.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Sehun, melihat seperti apa kawan Sehun yang akan menginap. Melihat Kai sedikit merubah hati keras Chanyeol yang tidak memperbolehkan siapapun menginap di rumahnya.

"siapa namamu?" selidik Chanyeol.

"Kim Kai _imnida_." Ujarnya tak lupa sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"ini _hyung_ ku yang banyak kuceritakan, Kai. Chanyeol _Hyung_." Dengan bangga Sehun memperkenalkan _hyung_ kesayangannya.

"sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu datang ke rumah sebelah." Selidik Chanyeol lebih lanjut tanpa basa-basi.

"ah, bagaimana jika kita ngobrol didalam?" Sehun menengahi. " _kau akan menyukainya,_ hyung." Bisik Sehun pada Chanyeol.

Ketiganya duduk di ruang keluarga, karena menurut Sehun, Kai cukup dekat dengannya. Jadi akan lebih nyaman untuk berbincang santai di ruang keluarga.

"aku pacar dari salah satu gadis yang tinggal di rumah sebelah." Jelas Kai.

"siapa?!" Chanyeol segera kembali pada mode penyelidiknya.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Gadis berambut hitam dengan mata besar yang bundar. Kau pernah melihatnya?"

"ah..." Chanyeol mengangguk, ada lega di hatinya bukan nama Byun Baekhyun yang disebutkan oleh Kai.

" _kau bisa menanyakan tentang Baekhyun_ noona _padanya,_ hyung. _Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak Kai masih SMA._ " Bisik Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"ah, dua sahabatnya yang lain juga kukenal dengan baik. Mereka gadis yang baik, namun sedikit sulit untuk di dekati." Ujar Kai yang sudah mengerti kode yang diberikan Sehun. "tapi Baekhyun, gadis dengan rambut cokelat itu lebih cerewet dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Ia bisa segera menjadi kucing dan singa secara bersamaan. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya dia gadis yang ramah dan ceria." Lanjutnya.

"ah... kerjakanlah tugas kalian. segera selesaikan. Ada cappucino dan jus jeruk di kulkas. Ambil saja sendiri. Anggap rumahmu sendiri. Aku akan keluar sebentar malam ini." Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai.

Kai dan Sehun memang cocok menjadi sahabat. Mereka bahkan berhasil membuat Chanyeol melunak hingga senyum-senyum sendiri sekarang.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari studio, malam sudah cukup larut. Salah Baekhyun juga yang selalu saja lupa waktu setiap kali berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Ada saja hal yang dibahasnya hingga berlarut-larut. Selain sudah begitu larut, malam ini juga cukup dingin. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah mengenakan celana jeans panjang dan jaket yang tebal, ia masih bisa merasakan angin malam yang berhembus begitu menusuk tulangnya. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk melangkah menuju halte yang berada beberapa kilometer dari studio tempatnya siaran.

' _tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn!'_

Suara klakson panjang mengagetkan Baekhyun. Untung saja jantung Baekhyun cukup kuat jadi ia masih menemukan dirinya sehat dan berdiri di atas bumi saat ini. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat sebuah mobil dengan lampu yang menyorot terang ke arahnya, membuat sedikit penglihatannya silau.

'siapa brengsek yang mengendarai mobil ini. akan ku patahkan lehernya!' bathin Baekhyun. Ia melangkah ke arah mobil yang berhenti tepat dibelakangnya itu. Tanpa diketuk, jendela mobil itu segera terbuka, sesaat setelah Baekhyun berdiri di samping pintu pengemudi.

Kaki Baekhyun membeku, ia akan membatalkan niatnya untuk mematahkan leher pengendara mobil ini. Sekarang ia ingin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari secepat kilat sampai ke halte. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun kalah cepat dengan pengemudi ini.

"naiklah. Pulanglah bersamaku." Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya ke arah bangku pengemudi, tak lupa membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh yang mau saja di bawa oleh pria jahat yang berniat menculiknya.

"pulanglah denganku. Akan lebih aman dibanding kau harus bertemu pria-pria asing seperti beberapa waktu lalu." Chanyeol sudah kembali duduk di balik kemudi sedang Baekhyun masih membatu di bangku sebelahnya.

'benar juga. Meskipun ia menculik dan memperkosaku sampai hamil, aku masih beruntung bisa dapat keturunan setampan pria ini.' Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya, membersihkan pikiran-pikiran kotornya dan terus merutuki dirinya dengan apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

"k-k-kenapa kau ada disini, Chanyeol-ssi?" suara Baekhyun bergetar karena gugupnya.

"aku biasa duduk di cafe itu," Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah cafe di seberang studio, "hanya untuk sekedar menikmati suasana Seoul atau mengerjakan tugas kuliahku." Bohongnya. Yang benar saja! Ia bahkan baru tau ada cafe di daerah ini.

"ooh..." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari _eye contact_ dengan Chanyeol. "cafe itu memang padat pengunjung. Selain menunya enak, harganya pun murah. Banyak remaja datang kesana." Ujarnya berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Chanyeol menyalakan MP4 player di mobilnya, memutar beberapa lagu yang sering Baekhyun putar di radionya. Beberapa lagu yang Baekhyun sukai, yang ia katakan saat _onair_. Alunan lagu menghipnotis Baekhyun yang secara otomatis ikut bernyanyi, yang awalnya hanya bergumam kini mengikuti lirik demi lirik sesuai dengan lagu yang sedang diputar.

"suaramu bagus." Celetuk Chanyeol, "mengapa tidak jadi penyanyi saja?"

"menjadi penyanyi bukan cita-citaku. Bernyanyi hanya sekedar hobby."

Hanya dua kalimat, kemudian perbincangan berakhir begitu saja. Rumah mereka sudah dekat, lagu terakhir yang diputar dari MP4 hanya nada, tidak ada suara seseorang bernyanyi.

"lagu apa ini? apa kau yang menciptakannya?" selidik Baekhyun.

"ya begitulah."

"kau berbakat. Melodinya terdengar indah." Puji Baekhyun.

"kau memujiku? Aku hobby mengaransemen lagu sejak kecil, namun aku tidak bisa menyanyikannya karena suaraku yang berat ku rasa aku tidak bisa jadi seorang penyanyi."

"kau hanya perlu menambahkan lirik, dan menemukan seorang penyanyi dengan tipe suara yang tepat untuk lagumu ini. pasti akan terdengar sempurna."

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun, tepat sesaat setelah Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya, "ah sudah sampai! Terimakasih tumpangannya." Baekhyun turun dari mobil Chanyeol, "Aku akan mentraktirmu di cafe tadi lain kali!" sepertinya Baekhyun sudah lupa bagaimana ia mempermalukan dirinya dan membenci pria ini dulu.

"aku akan menagih janjimu."

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju restoran cepat saji tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Ah, selain Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga bekerja paruh waktu di tempat berbeda. Luhan bekerja sebagai kasir di restoran cepat saji dan Kyungsoo memilih menjadi _waiters_ di sebuah cafe, mengingat ia tidak suka terlalu banyak bicara.

Ketiganya memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka diluar kebutuhan pokok. Luhan memang gadis yang sangat berkecukupan, hanya saja ia tidak ingin merepotkan ayahnya. Ia hanya menerima pemberian mobil dari ayahnya agar memudahkan dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya dalam hal transportasi. Luhan selalu memarkir mobilnya beberapa blok dari restoran agar tidak dilihat oleh karyawan lain di tempatnya bekerja.

Luhan sudah mengenakan seragamnya dan berdiri di balik mesin kasir, menyapa setiap pelanggan yang datang. Ia bahkan sudah sangat hapal kalimat yang harus di ucapkannya pada pelanggan. Posisinya sebagai kasir sangat menarik perhatian. Bagaimana tidak, kasir cantik akan menarik semua pasang mata yang datang, terutama remaja-remaja yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di restoran cepat saji ini.

"selamat datang, makan disini, atau dibawa pulang?" sapa Luhan ramah pada pelanggan, tak lupa melemparkan senyum dewinya.

"makan disini."

Luhan merasa seperti mengenal suara pria dibalik masker dan kacamata hitam ini. "baik, mau pesan apa, tuan?" tanyanya segera agar pelanggannya tak menunggu lama.

"kau."

"maaf, tuan. Tidak mengurangi rasa hormat saya, apa anda ingin saya memilihkan menu untuk anda?" ujar Luhan sambil menahan amarahnya mendengar jawaban pelanggan ini. Siapa yang tidak jengkel. Memangnya Luhan paha ayam?! Ia tidak ada di menu!

"tuan?" Luhan mencoba mendapatkan jawaban dari pelanggan ini. "maaf, tuan. Bisakah anda segera memesan? Banyak pelanggan lain yang sudah mengantri dibelakang." Ujarnya. Luhan bukan tipe gadis penyabar. Kalau ia tak ingat ia sedang bekerja, dijamin pria ini akan sangat menyesal dengan hadiah _sepatu terbang_ dari Luhan.

"aku datang kemari bukan untuk memesan makanan. Aku datang kemari untuk menemuimu. kosongkan waktumu dan pergilah denganku."

'Pria ini gila?!' bathinnya. "maaf, tuan. Aku sedang bekerja. Jika kau tidak ingin memesan apapun, silahkan beri kesempatan yang lain." Luhan mulai khawatir dan jengkel melihat pelanggan yang sudah mengantri mulai gelisah dan menggerutu.

"kau tidak mengingat suaraku, Hanie?" pria itu melepas kacamatanya.

Oh betapa terkejutnya Luhan. Sungguh ia seperti sedang disengat listrik 1000 volt! Namun segera di kuasainya ekspressi wajahnya. Diaturnya napas dan detak jantungnya. Ia melihat beberapa pelanggan juga terkejut melihat seorang atlet hanggar yang tampan dan terkenal berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

"kau benar-benar tak mengingatku?" ulangnya.

" _oppa_ , pulanglah. Aku sedang bekerja, aku tak punya waktu bermain denganmu." Ujar Luhan sambil berbisik.

"kemana boss mu? Aku akan meminta izin untuk membawamu."

"baiklah. Ini alamat rumahku. Datanglah hari sabtu atau minggu. Aku tidak bekerja pada hari itu. Kita bisa bicara nanti di rumahku." Luhan menyerahkan secarik kertas pada pria itu.

"okay. Aku akan menemuimu. Sampai nanti."

.

.

"Taekwon _oppa_?!" baekhyun terkejut melihat pria tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya pria ini datang kembali setelah lama menghilang. Baekhyun bahkan berpikir pria ini sudah mati.

"siapa Ba- _Oppa_?!" Kyungsoo tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun.

"mengapa kau bisa datang kemari? Tidak cukup kah kejadian 5 tahun lalu membuatmu seakan-akan sudah mati? Atau aku harus benar-benar membuatmu mati sekarang?!" Baekhyun mengungkapkan kalimatnya dengan berapi-api.

"Baekhyun- _ah_. Jaga kalimatmu." Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. " _oppa_ , apa yang membawamu kemari? Jika tidak ada hal penting, maka pulanglah. Ku rasa kami sedang tidak ingin di ganggu hari ini."

"aku yang memberikannya alamat rumah ini dan memintanya datang." Luhan tiba-tiba muncul dengan pernyataan yang hampir saja membuat bola mata Kyungsoo benar-benar melompat keluar.

"APA?! APA KAU GILA?!" Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sesabar Kyungsoo untuk menahan mulutnya.

"masuklah. Aku akan bicara berdua dengannya." Ujar Luhan datar.

"tapi Lu-"

"Baek, ku rasa mereka memang butuh waktu berdua. Ayo masuk." Kyungsoo menyeret Baekhyun masuk tidak lupa menatap Baekhyun dengan sorotan mata lasernya.

"ada apa, _oppa_?" Luhan membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"aku merindukanmu."

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk basa basi. Jadi bisakah kau langsung pada inti pembicaraan?"

"Hanie..."

"ah, perlukah aku memperkenalkan diriku kembali? Namaku Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan." Ujarnya masih dengan nada yang begitu datar.

Luhan masih ingat bagaimana 8 tahun lalu ia menjalin kasih dengan pria di hadapannya ini. Jung Taekwon, pria yang wajahnya bak ditampar setan. Namun Luhan selalu mampu membuatnya tertawa. Masih kuat pula diingatan Luhan bagaimana _Hanie_ menjadi panggilan sayang untuknya, karena penyebutan _Honey_ dan _Hanie_ begitu mirip.

"mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"aku selalu seperti ini sejak dulu." Bohong! Dulu Luhan adalah gadis yang tak kalah riang dengan Baekhyun. Karena itu mereka bersahabat dengan baik. Dulu Luhan adalah gadis yang begitu ramah pada semua orang yang mengenalnya.

"Luhanie..." Taekwon mencoba meraih tangan Luhan.

Luhan memindahkan posisi tangannya untuk menghindari jangkauan tangan Taekwon. "langsung saja." Ujarnya masih begitu datar.

"baiklah. Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"

"kita sudah berakhir, Jung Taekwon."

"aku maupun kau tidak pernah bilang hubungan kita sudah berakhir, 'kan? Aku hanya bilang bahwa aku ingin bermain hanggar di luar negeri."

"setelah meninggalkanku begitu saja, dan menghilang selama 5 tahun, kau tiba-tiba datang dan meminta kita kembali seperti dulu? Mengatakan kita tidak pernah berakhir?! Tch! Kau pikir aku ini barang daur ulang yang kau buang dan kau ambil kembali setelah didaur ulang?!" Luhan mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Luhan, aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. aku masih mencintaimu..."

"Tch! Cinta pantatku!"

"Lu, ayah menjodohkanku dengan gadis yang tak ku cintai. Menikahlah denganku maka aku bisa menolak perjodohan itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu."

"terimalah perjodohan itu, _oppa_. Menikahlah dengannya. Cintai dia dan jangan pernah tinggalkan dia."

"aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu, Lu."

" _oppa_ , pulanglah."

"Lu, tak bisa-"

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, bisakah kalian tidak hanya berdiam diri sambil menguping disana? Bantu aku menunjukkan pada pria ini dimana pintunya."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang memang sedang menguping terkejut dan segera keluar dari tempat mereka bersembunyi. " _Oppa_ , silahkan keluar dari rumah kami. Ini bukan hanya rumah Luhan, tapi juga rumahku dan Baekhyun. Jadi tolong untuk tidak membuat keributan disini." Ujar Kyungsoo lembut.

"atau ku bakar mobilmu!" ujar Baekhyun anarkis.

Taekwon menghela napasnya berat, "baiklah. Aku akan menikahinya. Hanya saja, aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu, Xiao Luhan. Aku permisi." Ujarnya kemudian pergi dari rumah itu.

.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk di ruang tengah dalam keheningan. Luhan yang memegang remote terus menggonta-ganti channel, entah apa yang ingin di tontonnya, yang pasti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yakin bahwa meski mata Luhan menatap ke arah tv, sebenarnya mata itu tidak sedang menonton tv. Sedang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sibuk saling mencolek dan bermain mata, memberi kode untuk menegur Luhan. Takut-takut Luhan akan kesurupan karena terus melamun.

"Lu," Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya menegur Luhan. Tidak biasanya suara Baekhyun selembut ini saat menyebut nama Luhan. "sebenarnya kau mau nonton apa?" segera mencubit lengan Baekhyun, menandakan hal itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat.

"Lu, jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah." Kyungsoo merangkul pundak Luhan. Luhan menghentikan gerak jempolnya yang sedari tadi aktif memencet tombol di remote. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya ke arah Kyungso.

Kyungsoo memperlihatnya cengir kudanya, entah terlihat manis atau bodoh, ia benar-benar takut melihat ekspressi Luhan saat ini. ia tak tau harus bagaimana menanggapi Luhan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Masih hening, Luhan masih menatap kosong Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menatap keduanya bergantian. Sampai kemudian-

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

-tumpahlah air mata Luhan, dengan teriakan dan erangan sejadi jadinya.

"huaaaaaaa hiks hiks..." Luhan masih menangis sesenggukan. Sekitar 30 menit sudah berlalu, tangisan Luhan tidak juga berhenti, tapi cukup mereda sampai saat ini.

"hiks... Baekki- _ah_ , Soo- _ah_ , apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan tadi?" Luhan mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

"tidak. Kau keren." Ujar Kyungsoo masih memeluk erat Luhan yang menangis di pundaknya. Baju Kyungsoo sudah basah dengan air mata bercampur ingus milik Luhan.

"kau sangat keren! Kau seperti sudah menusuknya dengan pedang! Kau sudah mengalahkan seorang atlet hanggar!" ujar Baekhyun menggebu-gebu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun awalnya sedih melihat Luhan menangis, namun setelah otaknya mencerna perilaku Luhan, rasanya ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan sangat mempertahankan _image_ 'dingin' nya apapun yang terjadi. Baekhyun sangat tau dan mengerti bagaimana Luhan masih menyisakan cinta untuk Taekwon, dan ia melawan sisa rasa yang dimilikinya hari ini.

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Luhan, "kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, dengan tidak jatuh ke lubang yang sama."

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, "masih banyak pria lain yang lebih baik diluar sana yang sedang menantimu. Menangislah malam ini, tapi jangan pernah menangis karena menyesal telah menolaknya. Habiskan air matamu malam ini, jangan biarkan air matamu jatuh karenanya di masa depan." Sepertinya ini kalimat paling bijaksana yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"aku beruntung memiliki kalian." ujar Luhan di tengah tangisnya yang mulai mereda.

"bersandarlah jika kau merasa bebanmu benar-benar berat. Bagilah dengan kami, mungkin kami tidak mampu membantu memikulnya, tapi paling tidak, kami akan mencoba membuat bahumu lebih kuat." Kyungsoo memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

Persahabatan, ketiganya benar-benar kuat dan hangat.

.

.

Setelah beberapa malam berlalu, Luhan sudah cukup membaik. Ia benar-benar kaget melihat kondisinya begitu buruk setelah menangis beberapa malam lalu. Air matanya membuat _eyeliner_ yang digunakannya luntur membasahi pipi. Luhan mungkin benar-benar kapok menangis sekarang.

"aku akan tidur lebih dulu." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"aku juga akan tidur." Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya.

"hey, kalau kalian tidur, lalu aku siapa yang temani?" Luhan meneriaki keduanya, "huh dasar! Aku tidur saja juga kalau begitu." Luhan mematikan tv dan lampu di ruangan itu.

"hhh... kapan kita akan memberi tau Luhan tentang ini?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tidak benar-benar pergi tidur sekarang berada di kamar Baekhyun.

"apa yang kau lihat?"

"aku melihat mereka berciuman di ruang ganti _club basket_ usai pertandingan."

"benarkah?!"

"sssshhh... kecilkan suaramu. Bisa-bisa Luhan bangun." Baekhyun membekap mulut Kyungsoo.

"ku rasa mereka berkencan."

"ku rasa melihat mereka pergi ke cafe tempatku bekerja sudah cukup ekstrem, tapi mendengar pernyataanmu barusan membuatku lebih terkejut!"

"lalu bagaimana?"

"aku khawatir. Baru beberapa hari lalu dia menangis sejadi-jadinya karena Taekwon, aku tidak tega melihatnya-"

"aku baik-baik saja." Luhan berdiri di pintu kamar Baekhyun. "membicarakanku tanpa kehadiranku, _eoh_? Ku patahkan leher kalian nanti!"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut. "se-sejak kapan kau disana?!"

"sejak kalian bilang akan tidur tapi malah bergosip disini." Luhan bergabung dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Lu, bukannya-"

"kita sudah bersahabat sejak kita bertiga masih anak-anak, dan kalian masih berusaha membohongiku dengan akting kalian yang buruk? Sudahlah, sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah tau semuanya dan sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Malah, Kris memperkenalkan Zitao, pacarnya padaku." Ujar Luhan tenang.

"Lu, apa kau benar-benar tenang sekarang? Atau ini akting?" Baekhyun mencari-cari arah pandang Luhan.

"jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah." Sambung Kyungsoo.

"sudah cukup rasanya aku menangis. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga ikut terluka dengan Luhan. Bagaimana tidak, ini seperti menyiram luka dengan air garam bagi Luhan. Semuanya terjadi bertubi-tubi.

"kalian tau, 'kan aku gadis yang kuat. Aku tidak selemah itu saat terluka. Aku mengantuk. Kalian juga tidurlah."

"Lu," Baekhyun menahan tangan Luhan, menariknya dan memeluk sahabatnya itu, "jangan berpura-pura kuat saat kau tidak benar-benar kuat. Aku menyayangimu." Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan luka yang dalam melihat sahabatnya terluka dua kali.

"Baekkia- _ah_ , aku benar-benar tak apa. Sungguh." Luhan membelai rambut Baekhyun. "jangan khawatir. Berada di dekat kalian benar-benar membuatku lebih baik."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tau harus berkata apa, ia memeluk Luhan dan Baekhyun. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya, menunjukkan betapa dirinya menyayangi keduanya.

.

.

"Luhan! Luhan- _ah_! Luhan tunggu!" Kris terus memanggil Luhan yang berlari menjauhinya.

"kau marah padaku?" ujarnya tepat saat mendapatkan pergelangan tangan Luhan dan membuatnya berhenti berlari.

"tidak." Jawabnya ketus.

"kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"memangnya kenapa? Aku memang seperti ini!" ujarnya semakin ketus.

"Lu, kau marah aku punya kekasih?"

"AKU TIDAK MARAH, KRIS WU!" Luhan menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"lihat, kau bahkan berteriak padaku."

"ya, benar aku marah! Lalu kau mau apa jika aku marah?!"

"aku akan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini denganmu."

"kesalahpahaman apalagi?!"

"Lu, aku hanya menganggapmu teman. Selama ini aku dekat denganmu bukan karena aku menyukaimu, tapi karena aku ingin berteman baik denganmu. Salahkah aku ingin berteman? Aku tidak pernah mengajakmu berkencan, 'kan? Okay, aku pernah. Tapi kau menolakku. Setelah itu, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Apa aku salah?"

Luhan merasa bak di sambar petir di siang bolong, bahkan di saat matahari bersinar begitu cerah. Ia merasa seperti Kris membalasnya, membuatnya malu dengan mengatakan ini didepan umum, bahkan di sekitar mereka sudah banyak mahasiswa yang menonton.

"Kris, sebaiknya kau lepaskan genggaman mu dari tanganku. Kekasihmu menonton kita. Aku tidak berharap lebih darimu. Kita masih berteman. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin di ganggu." Luhan melepaskan genggaman Kris pada pergelangan tangannya, kemudian berjalan menjauhi kerumunan.

Sehun mengikuti langkah Luhan, tau kemana Luhan akan pergi, ruang _club music_. Luhan membanting pintu, sehun yang kaget segera membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan. Sehun melihat Luhan sudah berjongkok di lantai dengan wajah yang di tenggelamkan di kedua telapak tangannya. Bahu Luhan bergetar, Sehun tau, Luhan sedang menangis.

Ragu-ragu Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan, mendekati Luhan, dan mengelus punggungnya. Tanpa diperkirakan oleh Sehun, Luhan segera mendekap tubuhnya, menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan suara yang di redam oleh dada Sehun.

"mengapa aku tidak pernah beruntung tentang cinta?! Hiks... apa Tuhan benar-benar mengutuk perilakuku dengan ini?! hiks..." Luhan terus meracau dalam pelukan Sehun.

" _noona_ , mari ku antar pulang."

"aku tidak mau pulang. Bawa aku pergi. Cari kunci mobilku di tas." Luhan menggeser tasnya ke arah Sehun tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Sehun.

"baiklah. Dimana mobilmu di parkir? Pakai ini, make up mu luntur." Sehun mengenakan kacamata pada wajah Luhan. Dengan make-up yang luntur, wajah Luhan terlihat lucu, tapi tak menghapus kecantikannya.

.

.

"Kyungsoo- _ah_! Apa Luhan sudah pulang? Aku baru mengecek handphone ku usai siaran." Serbu Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"belum. Aku sudah mencoba meneleponnya berkali-kali tapi nihil. Handphone nya mati."

Siang tadi Luhan mengirimi kedua sahabatnya ini pesan singkat agar mereka pulang sendiri dan meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya serta meminta mereka untuk tidak mencarinya yang benar-benar sedang ingin sendirian.

"ah!" Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. "kemana anak itu. Kondisinya sedang tidak baik untuk berkeliaran sendirian."

"kita tunggu saja." Ujar Kyungsoo tenang, meski dalam hatinya benar-benar berkecamuk memikirkan Luhan.

Suara gerbang di geser serta deru mobil yang masuk halaman rumah mereka segera membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghambur keluar. Mobil Luhan! Tapi, bukan Luhan yang keluar dari posisi kemudi. Melainkan, Sehun!

Sehun tidak menyapa Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun. Ia segera menggendong Luhan keluar dari mobil dari sisi satunya.

" _noona_ , dimana kamar Luhan _noona_?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih heran terpaku melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang tertidur dalam gendongannya. "bagaimana-"

" _noona_ bisakah kalian menunjukkan kamar Luhan _noona_ terlebih dahulu? Meski badannya kurus, rasanya benar-benar berat. Aku takut akan menjatuhkannya." Wajah Sehun mulai memerah.

"oh kemari." Kyungsoo segera menunjukkan kamar Luhan. Membiarkan Sehun menidurkan Luhan disana.

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Aku hanya menemaninya keliling Seoul. Sudah kuisi ulang bensin mobilnya. Kurasa ia tertidur karena kelelahan. Ia tak bicara apapun sepanjang perjalanan. Ia hanya menangis dan memandang keluar jendela. Jadi aku benar-benar hanya menyetir untuknya." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"kami percaya padamu, Hun- _ah_. Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Ini sudah larut malam." Baekhyun mempersilahkan Sehun untuk pulang.

Luhan terbangun dengan sangat terkejut pagi ini. kemudian sadar ia ada di rumah dan menjadi lebih terkejut lagi. Ia segera mencari-cari Baekhyun.

"ada apa? Jangan berteriak." Baekhyun turun dari kamarnya.

"maafkan aku Baekhyun- _ah_." Luhan memeluk Baekhyun.

"eh?! Apa kau masih bermimpi? Mengapa kau minta maaf padaku? Baiknya kau pergi mandi sana! Lihat wajahmu!" baekhyun bingung dengan kelakuan Luhan.

"kau pasti tau siapa yang mengantarku semalam..." ujarnya.

"lalu?"

"aku minta maaf." Luhan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa?"

"bukankah kau menyukai Sehun?"

"hei, siapa yang bilang?"

"kau?"

"enak saja. Selera humormu jelek sekali. Aku hanya menggodamu. Ku rasa Sehun menyukaimu dari awal. Aku memperhatikannya melihatmu dengan cara berbeda."

"benarkah?"

"tentu. Ku rasa aku tak perlu jadi _mak comblang_ untuk kalian berdua." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Luhan. "segeralah mandi, siapa tau Sehun akan datang mengecek keadaan mu pagi ini. hahahaha"

" _YA_ BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

Baekhyun duduk sendirian di kantin, dengan wajahnya yang di topang oleh kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada siku.

"Hai gadis penguntit" Chanyeol duduk dan menopang wajahnya dengan pose yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"kau atau aku yang penguntit?!" Baekhyun masih tidak merubah posisinya.

"tidak baik anak gadis melamun begitu. kau sudah makan siang? aku ingin menagih janjimu."

"aku tidak lapar."

"kau sudah berjanji! Setelah menjadi penguntit, kau sekarang jadi pelanggar janji?"

"baiklah baiklah!" Baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"yess! Tapi aku tidak ingin ke cafe. Aku ingin ke kedai masakan Korea."

"baiklah terserah selama kau tidak memintaku mentraktirmu di restoran bintang lima." Baekhyun jalan lebih dulu dengan Chanyeol yang membuntutinya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan di sebuah kedai kecil di dekat kampus. Kedai yang terkenal murah namun enak di kalangan mahasiswa.

"Nasi Goreng Kimchi 2, tidak pedas, satunya tanpa mentimun. Minumnya, Jus Strawberry 1 dan Jus Jeruk 1." Chanyeol menyebutkan pesanannya.

"kau tidak suka mentimun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"suka."

"lalu mengapa memesan tanpa mentimun."

"kau 'kan tidak suka mentimun."

"darimana kau tau?" Baekhyun heran. Ini pertama kalinya ia dan Chanyeol makan bersama.

"hmmm terlihat dari wajahmu. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa anak ini benar-benar aneh dan sok akrab. Sok kenal dan sok tau! Tapi ia benar tentang sok taunya.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk merapikan gudang untuk membersihkan barang-barang yang benar-benar tidak bisa digunakan.

"hei, aku sempat berpikir hal yang sama dengan Luhan. Kupikir kau menyukai Sehun." Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan.

"hahahaha tentu saja tidak! Jika kau melihat Sehun di hari pertama ia bergabung, kau akan melihat alasannya untuk bergabung dengan _club music_. Ia bergabung bukan karena ingin, tapi karena Luhan."

"begitukah? Aku menyesal tidak datang di hari pertama ia bergabung."

"Luhan beruntung ia selalu di kelilingi pria-pria tampan dan tinggi. Aku iri padanya."

"jika kau iri, mengapa kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Daehyun begitu saja?"

"hmm... aku tidak memutuskannya begitu saja. Sebenarnya, aku menyayangi Daehyun. Keputusanku mengakhiri hubungan kami bukan tanpa dasar. Bukan pula karena aku bosan padanya. Setelah mengencani beberapa pria sebelumnya, aku pernah berfikir Daehyun adalah pria yang tepat untukku."

"Lalu mengapa kau mengakhirinya?"

"orang tuanya tidak menyukaiku. Mereka berpikir aku hanya akan memeras Daehyun."

"mengapa mereka berpikir begitu?"

"aku anak desa, dengan penampilanku yang cukup baik dimata mereka, mereka berpikir bahwa aku mengencani pria-pria kaya untuk menjadi secantik ini. Mereka berpikir aku tidak mampu membelinya sendiri."

"mengapa tak kau jelaskan pada mereka?"

"haruskah aku mengemis pada mereka? Bahkan ketika aku datang ke rumah Daehyun, ibunya dengan sombong menceritakan bagaimana Daehyun akan disekolahkan diluar negeri untuk S2 nya. Mereka bilang keluarga mereka memiliki selera yang tinggi untuk memilih anggota keluarga yang baru. Aku benar-benar tersinggung. Bukan pada perkataan ibu Daehyun, tapi karena Daehyun tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Seakan-akan dia membenarkan semua apa yang dikatakan ibunya."

"Daehyun tidak membelamu?"

"Bagaimanapun, Daehyun adalah seorang anak. Aku sangat memahaminya. Ia akan selalu menuruti apa kata ibunya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membantah kata-kata wanita yang sudah melahirkan dirinya. Aku tidak ingin menempatkan Daehyun pada posisi yang sulit, aku tidak ingin membuatnya memilih antara aku atau ibunya. Aku juga tak ingin membuatnya jadi anak yang melawan ibunya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melepasnya."

"aku tak percaya kau benar-benar dewasa sekarang."

"kalian yang mengajarkanku menjadi dewasa. Kalian selalu ada untuk membuatku tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis dan tetap menjadi anak-anak secara bersamaan."

"oh! Apa ini?" perhatian Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teralih pada sebuah kotak _musik_ cokelat yang sedikit berdebu.

"oh! Itu kotak musikku! Disini ternyata. Aku sudah mencarinya sejak lama."

Kyungsoo membuka kotak musik itu, terdapat beberapa gambar khas goresan anak-anak dan sebuah photo.

"apa kau yang menggambarnya?" Kyungsoo membuka lipatan kertas berisi gambar-gambar dua orang anak kecil berbeda jenis kelamin bergandengan tangan dengan tulisan 'because C always next to B' di setiap lembarnya.

"aku tidak menggambarnya sendiri."

"apa anak lelaki yang bersamamu ini yang menggambarnya?" Kyungsoo menunjuk anak lelaki gendut dengan kacamata bundar bertengger di hidungnya dalam photo.

"ya."

"dia siapa? Anak ini culun sekali. Ku rasa aku tidak pernah melihatnya saat kita masih kecil."

"dia anak teman ayahku. Hei, meski dia culun, anak ini cerdas. Dia menguasai bahasa Korea, China, Jepang dan Inggris di usianya yang masih anak-anak. Ia juga sering mengaransemen musik."

"apa dia cinta pertamamu? Hahahaha"

"hmm ku rasa begitu? Hahahaha ia berjanji akan menikahiku suatu hari nanti, dan menghadiahkanku sebuah lagu ciptaannya di hari pernikahan kita. Ah, kekanakan sekali jika aku mengingatnya kembali. Dan saat itu aku percaya ia akan benar-benar menikahiku."

"ku pikir bahkan sampai sekarang, kau masih mengharapkannya."

"hahaha tidak mungkin, Soo."

"bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya saat aku akan masuk sekolah dasar. Dia datang ke rumahku untuk berpamitan. Dia dan keluarganya pindah ke Jepang karena urusan bisnis. Saat itulah dia memberikan kotak musik ini padaku dan berjanji padaku untuk kembali dan akan menikahiku. Aaaaahhh benar-benar janji anak-anak."

Kyungsoo membuka kotak musik cokelat itu, mengalun melodi yang indah dari kotak musik itu. Baekhyun merasa seperti pernah mendengar melodi ini sebelumnya, bukan dari kotak musik ini. ia berusaha terus mengingat...

"hmm melodinya indah." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, apa melodi ini ada dalam salah satu lagu-lagu yang kita ciptakan bersama di _club_?"

"ku rasa tidak. Apa kau pernah mendengarnya di tempat lain?"

"hmmm ah! Melodi ini yang aku dengar di mobil Chanyeol, melodi yang ia aransemen sendiri!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Di chapter ini, memang tidak banyak Chanbaek moment nya. Ini memang SENGAJA agar cerita cinta HunHan bisa segera di selesaikan, dan hubungan ChanBaek bisa segera menemukan titik temunya. Maaf untuk readersdeul yang kecewa karena sudah ribuan kata ternyata ChanBaek moment nya tidak sampai setengah dari cerita. Untuk bocoran, aku akan segera mengakhiri FF ini mungkin sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi. atau jika memungkinkan, akan selesai di chapter depan. mungkin ada beberapa yang kecewa karena alurnya sedikit kecepetan, tapi aku memutuskan ini setelah mempertimbangkannya begitu panjang. Biar gak bosen bacanyaaa. karena kalo kepanjangan ceritanya bisa kemana-mana ntar macam sinetron.**

 **aku benar-benar mencuri-curi waktu untuk menulis dan menuangkan semua ideku di tengah tengah kesibukanku menyusun skripsi dan mengumpulkan sampel penelitian. jadi aku mohon maaf jika FF ini begitu banyak kekurangan. aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih pada para reader yang menunggu dan meminta FF ini segera di update. sebagai tanda terimakasihku, aku mengupdate FF ini malam Sabtu, karena besok malam aku harus ke suatu tempat untuk sebuah kepentingan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk sibuk mengetik FF didepan laptop. jadi tidak mungkin untuk mengupdate FF ini besok. dan juga sekaligus aku meminta maaf sekali lagi untuk kekurangan FF ini.** **untuk yang membaca "New Life With You", aku update nya malam Senin yaaaa aku belum selesai untuk chapter berikutnya jadi belum siap untuk di update.**

 **sekali lagi, aku mohon maaf dan terimakasih.**

* * *

 ***reppview***

parkhyun || KiranMelodi || EXOfficial61 || KNA || younlaycious88 || samiyatuara09 || parklili || Baekhaan || JungKimCaca || ParkByun || kimyori95 || Byul Hun.K || rihanamelany || Boboiboy || HunHanCherry1220 || yeollo || edifa || pastelblossom || EXOTIC || Beechanbaek || kimna || adith98 || AnggyeEXOnBTS || JSS131816 || atinaa_kaisoo

 **aku gak jawab satu-satu ya, tapi aku baca semua kok :") makasi untuk yang udah ngedoain aku sehat terus yaampun makasi banget *terharu* :") ini udah di update secepat mungkin yang aku bisa. nah, FF ini akan aku buat konflik ringan aja biar kayak cerita cinta remaja-remaja kekinian gitu ~**

 **untuk alurnya, dan kemana akhirnya, aku rasa beberapa sudah bisa menebak dan mengerti sendiri bagaimana cerita ini akan berlanjut :)) selamat datang untuk reader baru, terimakasih reviewnya *ketjup satu satu* :* untuk HunBaek udah kejawab ya di chapter ini :)) okay, keep reading yaaa...**

 **ah, kalo ada yang mau follow IG atau twitter untuk berbincang lebih jauh, bisa follow aku di: happinessd_61 (IG maupun twitter). tapi aku gak open followback ya :( apalagi untuk akun narsis. soalnya SNS ku ku pakai untuk tau info EXO terbaru, jadi aku tidak open followback yah. tapi untuk yang mau berbincang, selama aku masih ada kuota, pasti kubalas! :))**

 **sampai jumpa jika ada yang review**

 **Love,**

 **Chacha**

 ***bbyeong***


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dibuatnya. Wajah teman kecilnya, Chan; dan tetangga baru menyebalkannya, Chanyeol, terus melintas di kepalanya. Berputar-putar. Sangat mengganggu! Ia rasanya seperti tak bisa percaya jika Chan kecil adalah Chanyeol. hah, yang benar saja, Chan itu gendut, culun, dengan kacamata frame bundar dan tali yang menghubungkan kedua gagang kacamatanya tergantung di lehernya. Dan jangan lupa, dulu Baekhyun bahkan lebih tinggi dibanding Chan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak berkacamata, ia tinggi dan kurus, bahkan tingginya melebihi rata-rata. Tapi, Baekhyun merasa ia benar-benar tidak salah dengar bahwa nada yang diputar oleh kotak musik itu benar-benar sama dengan nada yang diputar saat dirinya ada di mobil Chanyeol.

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun (female)**

 **Park Chanyeol (male)**

 **Xiao Lu Han (female)**

 **Oh Sehun (male)**

 **Do Kyungso (female)**

 **Kim Kai (male)**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek; HunHan; KaiSoo**

 **Warning: typos; Genderswitch; EXO; DLDR; no bash.**

 *****Happy Reading*****

* * *

Baekhyun membuka kembali kotak musik pemberian Chan, menatap wajah anak lelaki yang ada di photo bersamanya. Musik itu mungkin hanya berdurasi sekitar satu menit, mungkin saat Chan membuatnya, deretan nada ini belum sempurna, tapi ia harus segera memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Ia ingat, teman kecilnya itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya duduk ditemani alat musiknya. Meski ia tidak bisa bernyanyi, Chan selalu memainkan nada-nada indah dari alat musik yang dipegangnya. Bahkan hampir tidak ada satupun alat musik yang tidak dapat dimainkan Chan dengan baik. Hanya saja, ia terlalu pemalu karena seringkali di ejek oleh teman-teman sebayanya dulu. Karena itu ia kemudian berteman baik dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memiliki suara yang merdu sejak kecil, jadi, ia akan menyanyi diiringi oleh Chan.

Baekhyun terus gelisah di atas kasurnya, tidak bisa tidur, bahkan meski matanya terpejam, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ah, Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Chan saat usianya 6 tahun, jujur saja, Baekhyun juga punya rasa ingin bertemu dengannya kembali. Dulu, Baekhyun pernah mengiriminya surat ke Jepang, tempatnya pindah, saat di tahun pertamanya menginjak sekolah menengah atas, tapi Baekhyun tidak mendapat balasan apapun. Ia bahkan mencantumkan nomor handphonenya, tapi Chan tak juga menghubunginya.

Chan anak yang baik, ramah dan sangat pemalu. Chan punya begitu banyak masalah terkait dengan alergi. Ia sangat menyukai hewan, tapi ia tidak bisa kontak terlalu lama dengan bulu-bulu hewan. Ia tidak bisa makan kacang. Chan juga sangat benci pedas. Tapi Chan selalu memakan mentimun untuk Baekhyun yang sangat membenci mentimun. Baekhyun merasa terbawa kembali ke masa kecilnya.

.

.

' _KRIIIIIINGGGGGGG...'_

Alarm yang ada tepat di samping telinganya membuat Baekhyun terlonjak dari tidurnya. Pagi ini ia punya jadwal kuliah jam 8 pagi, dan ia baru saja tidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Baekhyun merasa matanya diduduki oleh raksasa sehingga matanya tidak bisa terbuka. Kepalanya sakit karena bangun yang terkaget-kaget setelah baru saja mendapatkan tidurnya yang terdalam.

" _Baekkii... segera turun! Jangan tidur lagi!_ " Luhan berteriak dari lantai bawah. Ia tau sekali Baekhyun akan mematikan alarmnya dan tidur kembali jika jadwal kuliahnya pagi hari. Karena itu seringkali Baekhyun akan tergopoh-gopoh bangun saat sadar ia harus kuliah.

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"ish gadis itu!" Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Baekhyun, membawa secanting air. Ia meneteskan air sedikit demi sedikit ke wajah Baekhyun. Luhan masih waras untuk tidak menyiramnya. Kasian, 'kan kalau Luhan malah disuruh menjemur kasurnya oleh Baekhyun.

"mmmhhh" Baekhyun melenguh, masih menutup matanya dan mengusap air yang ada di wajahnya. Luhan kembali meneteskan air.

"aku bangun aku bangun!" Baekhyun segera duduk di atas kasurnya, meyakinkan siapapun yang baru saja membangunkannya bahwa ia sudah benar-benar bangun sekarang.

"ayo segera turun. Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Kita ada kelas jam 8 pagi ini."

"hmm" ujar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di meja makan, masih dengan dress tidurnya. Duduk dengan terkantuk-kantuk.

"Lingkaran hitam di matamu begitu jelas. Kau tidak tidur?" Kyungsoo menyapa Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan.

"tidur. Mungkin hanya 2 jam."

"kau memikirkannya?"

"Hei, memikirkan apa? Apa hanya aku yang tidak tau apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Luhan menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Bisakah kita makan dulu? Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Tapi sekarang mari sarapan dulu. Kepalaku sakit dan perutku sudah berbunyi sejak tadi." Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya, yang di jawab anggukan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di lorong didepan ruang kelasnya usai kuliah. 'haruskah aku menanyakan padanya? Atau ku tanyakan pada Sehun saja?' bathin Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar penasaran apa Chanyeol adalah Chan, atau Chanyeol adalah orang yang mengenal Chan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lorong, sampai matanya bertemu dengan mata besar yang bundar milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan berdiri untuk segera pergi.

'dddrrttt'

Dirasakan ponselnya bergetar, langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Di tatapnya layar ponselnya, ada nomor asing yang meneleponnya.

"Hallo..."

"Mau ke studio? Mari ku antar."

Baekhyun sangat mengenal pemilik suara berat di seberang telepon ini. "Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, Chanyeol masih berdiri disana, dengan telepon genggam yang menempel di telinganya.

"Jangan menolak!"

"Aku akan pergi bersama Luhan."

"Aku melihat Luhan pergi dengan Sehun tadi. Sepertinya juga Kyungsoo pulang dengan Kai tadi. Mereka tidak mengabarimu? Atau mungkin kau belum mengecek ponselmu."

Baekhyun segera melihat layar ponselnya, Chanyeol benar, ada pesan yang belum dibacanya.

"Sekarang sudah sangat siang, matahari sudah sangat terik. Kasian, 'kan kulitmu jika terbakar matahari. Ikutlah denganku."

"hmm baiklah." Setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya tidak buruk untuk ikut pulang bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah duduk manis di bangku penumpang tepat di samping Chanyeol yang duduk dibalik kemudi. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan santai. Ia sudah hapal mati jadwal Baekhyun untuk siaran, ia sudah hapal jam berapa Baekhyun harus ada di studio, dan masih ada cukup waktu untuk mengemudi dengan santai. Ia ingin menikmati waktunya bersama Baekhyun, berdua. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah kedai ramyeon.

"Ayo turun."

"Mau kemana?"

"Makan siang dulu. Kau perlu makan agar suaramu bisa terdengar bersemangat di siang yang panas ini." chanyeol sudah membuka pintu tempat dimana Baekhyun duduk.

"Tidak usah, Chanyeol- _ah._ Aku bawa bekal, _kok_."

"Kalau begitu, temani aku saja. Aku lapar."

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, "Masih ada banyak waktu. Kau tidak memakai bus. Kau memakai kendaraan pribadi jadi masih banyak waktu untuk sekedar makan siang sebelum kau siaran, Baek." Chanyeol tau Baekhyun khawatir terlambat sampai ke studio.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun keluar dari mobil. Cuaca memang sangat panas siang ini. kerongkongan Baekhyun terasa kering.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di salah satu meja di dekat jendela, tempat favorit Chanyeol, yang kebetulan juga disukai Baekhyun. "Kau pesan apa?" Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

" _eoh_?! Aku tidak makan. Aku hanya menemanimu. Aku minum saja."

"kau menyuruhku makan dengan enak sambil dipandang olehmu? Pesan saja, aku tidak nyaman jika harus makan sendirian."

"Chan-"

"pesan saja, Baek."

"Oh baiklah. Aku jajangmyeon saja." Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menolak pria keras kepala ini.

Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan satu porsi jajangmyeon yang dipesannya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia sudah sangat lapar sejak di kampus tadi. Ia hanya sarapan sedikit tadi pagi.

Tetiba Chanyeol meraih dagunya, kemudian membersihkan saus jajangmyeon yang tersisa di sisi bibir Baekhyun. "Kau ini makan seperti anak kecil saja." Baekhyun benar-benar terpaku dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. rasanya sekarang tubuhnya membeku. Ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya, menggelitik, tapi ia tak bisa tertawa. Ia hanya bisa membisu dan membatu. Kaget dan ah, entah apa namanya, secara bersamaan.

"Aku akan terlambat. Kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita berangkat ke studio." Baekhyun berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"oh Okay." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah di belakang Baekhyun. Ia bisa melihat, Baekhyun begitu gugup karenanya.

"Nanti ku jemput. Telepon saja jika kau sudah selesai. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan malam ini." Ujar Chanyeol tepat sebelum Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil.

"Oh, tidak usah. Aku bisa minta Luhan mejemputku."

"Oh ayolah, aku sedang baik. Terima saja. Apa susahnya?"

"Mengapa kau selalu memaksakan kehendakmu padaku!"

"aku tidak memaksa, aku hanya ingin menjagamu."

Baekhyun terdiam, kembali terkejut dan merasakan kupu-kupu itu berterbangan di perutnya. "Oh terserah kau saja. Aku pulang jam 8 malam. Jika kau ingin menjemputku, datanglah. Jika kau tak datang, aku akan menelepon Luhan." Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil, menghindari Chanyeol melihat pipinya yang bersemu merah.

.

Baekhyun sudah selesai siaran sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Ia sengaja mengatakan siarannya berakhir pada pukul 8 malam pada Chanyeol agar ia tak buru-buru keluar saat usai siaran. Ia bisa berbincang sebentar dengan kawannya di studio. Ia keluar dari studio, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling studio, mencari-cari apa Chanyeol sudah datang. Hei, mengapa dia menunggunya?

Baekhyun melirik jamnya, sudah jam 8 lebih 10 menit, batang leher Chanyeol belum juga kelihatan. 'mungkin dia terjebak macet.' Bathin Baekhyun. 5 menit berlalu. 5 menit di jam tangannya, tapi bagaikan 5 jam bagi Baekhyun. Kakinya mulai kram mengingat ia berdiri dengan bosan dan menunggu di depan studio. Baekhyun sangat benci di suruh menunggu.

Kembali di liriknya jamnya, sudah jam 8 lebih 20 menit. "ish kapan bocah itu akan datang! Haruskah aku meneleponnya? Ah tidak. Aku akan menjatuhkan gengsiku." monolognya. Wajahnya mulai masam. 5 menit kembali berlalu. Baekhyun mulai kesal. "ish mengapa aku harus menunggunya!" monolognya, dan bersiap mengambil langkah menjauh dari studio. "baiklah 5 menit lagi." Ujarnya kembali berdiri mengurungkan niatnya melangkah pergi.

Tepat jam 8.30 malam, Baekhyun benar-benar kesal, di hentak-hentakkannya kakinya, melangkah menuju arah halte bus. Seseorang menahan lengannya, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Daehyun?!" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, dipikirnya Chanyeol yang menghentikan langkahnya, tapi, mengapa pria ini?

"Kau bekerja disini?"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya hingga genggaman tangan Daehyun pada lengannya terlepas. "Ya, aku bekerja disini. Pulanglah, ibumu akan mencarimu, Hyunie."

"Pulanglah denganku." Daehyun kembali meraih lengan Baekhyun, mencengkeramnya lebih kuat.

" _shirreo!_ " Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman Daehyun, tapi Baekhyun tak cukup kuat untuk melepaskannya.

"Ikutlah denganku, Baekkie. Sebentar saja, malam ini saja. Aku akan kembali ke Amerika besok. Aku benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu." Daehyun masih menggenggam erat lengan Baekhyun.

" _shirreo!_ Daehyun- _ah_ lepas. Ku mohon." Baekhyun berusaha melepas jemari Daehyun yang mencengkeram semakin kuat, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Sampai sebuah tangan besar menggenggam pergelangan tangan Daehyun, membuat cengkeraman itu melonggar.

"Tolong lepaskan pacarku, Tuan. Kau menyakitinya." Suara berat itu seketika membuat cengkeraman tangan Daehyun terlepas.

"Kau tak apa? Maaf aku terlambat menjemputmu dan membuatmu menunggu." Pria itu menarik Baekhyun ke belakang punggungnya.

"Chanyeol- _ah_... oh, aku tak apa." Baekhyun menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik punggung Chanyeol.

"Kau siapa?" mata Daehyun berapi-api memandang Chanyeol.

"Aku pacar Baekhyun. Seharusnya aku menjemputnya lebih awal dan tidak membuatnya menunggu agar ia tidak di ganggu oleh pria tak punya akan di sekitar sini. Ini salahku, maafkan aku. Aku permisi." Baru saja Chanyeol mau melangkah, Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya, "Tunggu, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi kekasihnya sedang dia tak pernah putus denganku?"

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, siap melompat dari tempatnya. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun, meminta sebuah kejelasan secara singkat. Bukan, Chanyeol bukan cemburu di saat seperti ini, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tau siapa sebenarnya pria yang di hadapinya ini, dan apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita, Daehyun. Bukankah kau akan menikah dengan gadis pilihan orang tuamu? Berhentilah bertingkah seenaknya. Tak semua yang kau inginkan bisa kau dapat dengan uang orang tuamu!" Baekhyun angkat bicara.

Chanyeol mengerti sekarang, "maaf, Tuan. Sepertinya anda sudah salah paham pada Baekhyun. Sudahlah, Baek, tidak perlu meladeninya." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju mobil, meninggalkan Daehyun yang terus mengoceh omong kosongnya. Ia tak berani menyerang Chanyeol, meski tangannya sudah sangat panas ingin menyapa wajah Chanyeol dengan tinjunya. Tapi ia takut perilakunya akan berpengaruh pada karir ayahnya. Mungkin Baekhyun benar, Daehyun belum dewasa, ia masih terus bergantung pada kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berada di perjalanan pulang. Suasana hening, Baekhyun tidak tau mau mulai bicara darimana. Mengingat Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa ia pacarnya saja membuat kupu-kupu dan taman bunga bersemi di seluruh rongga dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan ia merasa bisa melihat bunga-bunga bertebaran di atas kepalanya. Baekhyun yakin, wajahnya sudah bersemu merah sekarang.

"Dia mantan pacarmu?" ujar Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"hmm" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"hmm aku kasihan padanya."

" _wae_?" baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol.

"Dia takut kehilangan hartanya, namun kemudian kehilangan wanita yang begitu berharga di dunia ini."

Ooohh musim semi di rongga tubuh Baekhyun semakin panjang. Bahkan kupu-kupu yang datang sudah semakin banyak.

"selain pintar berbohong, kau juga pintar menggombal." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

Baekhyun diam, tidak tau harus bagaimana dan takut kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya akan membuat jebakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf aku terlambat menjemputmu. Aku sudah di perjalanan sejak jam 7 tadi, tapi ban mobilku pecah di perjalanan. Jadi-"

"Sudahlah tak apa. Terimakasih sudah menjemputku." Baekhyun tersenyum, manis. Senyum paling manis yang Chanyeol lihat sejak beberapa bulan lalu bertemu di depan rumahnya. "Chanyeol, bolehkan aku bermain ke rumahmu?" Baekhyun teringat kotak musiknya. Ia berharap bisa melihat photo masa kecil Chanyeol di rumahnya.

" _Wae_? Kau masih penasaran dengan rumahku? Hahaha"

"Enak saja!" Baekhyun menepuk lengan Chanyeol, "hanya saja, tidak bisakah kita menjadi teman yang saling mengunjungi?"

"Hmm datanglah kapan saja kau mau."

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dalam keheningan, sejak beberapa menit lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan, Baekhyun tertidur dengan kepalanya yang menempel ke jendela. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar mengantuk setelah semalam kurang tidur dan tidak bisa tidur siang lalu bekerja sampai malam. Mobil mereka, sampai didepan rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol rasanya tidak tega jika harus membangunkan Baekhyun. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun tidur di mobilnya sepanjang malam.

"HyunB- _ah_.. HyunB..."

"Hmm Chan- _ah_. 5 menit lagi." Ujar Baekhyun masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , kita sudah sampai."

Baekhyun segera membuka matanya, mendapati dirinya tertidur di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera mengusap wajahnya, takut-takut ada liurnya yang menetes saat tidur tadi.

"Oh, maaf aku tertidur. Baiklah, aku masuk dulu. Terimakasih, Yeol. _Bye..."_ Baekhyun mengambil seribu langkah masuk ke rumahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih geli dengan tingkah _random_ Baekhyun yang bisa berubah hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Pacar lima langkah, _eoh_?" Luhan menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan aneh bagi Baekhyun.

"Kami hanya pulang bersama! Jangan menuduh orang lain jika kenyataannya itu kau!" Baekhyun menuding-nuding Luhan dengan ponsel di genggamannya.

" _eoh?_ "

"Aku tau kau pergi dengan Sehun, bukan pergi ke bengkel! Kau pikir aku balita yang bisa kau bohongi?!"

Luhan terkejut, 'darimana bocah ini tau' pikirnya. Padahal, siang tadi Luhan sudah mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia akan pergi ke bengkel. Tentu saja, Baekhyun mengetahuinya dari Chanyeol.

"Aish. Sudah tidur sana! Aku mengantuk!" Luhan berusaha menghindari Baekhyun.

Setelah menghapus make-up nya, mencuci wajah dan menyikat giginya, Baekhyun berbaring di atas kasur empuknya. Ia masih bisa merasakan beberapa kupu-kupu masih bersemangat beterbangan di rongga dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian dalam mobil, sampai ia ingat sesuatu, ia merasa saat tidur di mobil tadi, dalam mimpinya bertemu dengan Chan, teman kecilnya. Chan memanggil Baekhyun dengan nama panggilan kesayangannya. Tapi, Baekhyun merasa semuanya terasa lebih nyata. Ia benar-benar mendengar suara Chan memanggil namanya.

.

Beberapa waktu lalu Kyungsoo juga baru saja sampai di rumah setelah Baekhyun. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang empuknya, rasanya tubuhnya seperti remuk. Pelanggan di cafe tempatnya bekerja begitu ramai hari ini. Kemudian sepulang bekerja ia pergi dengan Kai berkeliling kota Seoul. Rasanya seperti baru saja marathon dari rumahnya menuju kampus.

Kyungsoo merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia segera membuka tasnya, mengecek siapa yang menelepon tengah malam begini. Bukan ponselnya yang berbunyi, tapi ponsel lain yang ada dalam tasnya. Ponsel Kai! Kai lupa mengambilnya saat menitipkannya pada Kyungsoo tadi.

"Hmm nomor siapa ini..." Kyungsoo memandang layar ponsel Kai, tidak ada nama, hanya sebuah menjadi nama kontak yang menelepon. Kyungsoo tak menjawab panggilan itu. Selang beberapa menit, ponsel itu kembali bergetar, Kyungsoo kembali mengabaikannya. Sampai terus beberapa kali seperti itu. Kai dan Kyungsoo punya kebiasaan untuk tidak saling memeriksa atau menjawab panggilan dari ponsel masing-masing. Meski bukan sebuah kesepakatan, keduanya sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo penasaran, mengapa Kai tidak memberi nama pada kontak tersebut, dan mengapa kontak itu terus menelepon. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan itu, tapi Kyungsoo tetap mengabaikannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah pesan LINE masuk.

" _Kai-ah, mengapa kau tak menjawab teleponku? Apa kau sudah pulang? Apa kau sudah sampai di rumah?"_

Kyungsoo melirik ponsel tersebut, seseorang dengan kontak titik itu yang mengirimnya, dan yang membuat Kyungsoo lebih terkejut lagi, photo dari pemilik akun itu adalah seorang gadis, gadis _cheers_ yang Kyungsoo cukup tau. Rasanya kepalanya panas, dadanya panas, ia benar-benar ingin mematahkan leher Kai sekarang.

.

.

Baekhyun mengemas beberapa kimbap kedalam kotak makan berwarna hijau miliknya. Rencananya, pagi ini ia akan ke rumah Chanyeol, dan membawa kimbap sebagai tanda terimakasih sudah sering mengantar jempunya beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Baekhyun bahkan membuatnya secara khusus dengan tangannya sendiri. Meski dengan _knife skill_ yang sangat buruk, karena memang Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak, ia melakukan yang terbaik yang dia bisa. Tapi tetap saja, dengan bantuan dan pengawasan dari Kyungsoo, si pemilik kawasan dapur yang akan mengamuk jika dapurnya jadi seperti kapal pecah karena Baekhyun.

"Hmm cinta dan benci memang setipis rambut pecah tujuh." Luhan mengintrupsi perhatian Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kau ini! bilang saja mau ikut!" ujar Baekhyun ketus.

"Tidak!" Luhan melengos.

"Segeralah pergi, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar pertengkaran kalian." Ujar Kyungsoo dingin kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa dia?" Luhan menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya.

"Entah. Dia tidak banyak bicara sejak tadi. Aku akan membuang sampah ini dulu. Jangan sentuh kotak makan ini! makanlah yang ada di meja makan!" titah Baekhyun pada Luhan.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya, "Baek! Biar aku saja yang membuang sampahnya. Taruh saja disitu. Kau pergilah."

" _eoh?!_ Tumben kau baik. Biasanya membuang sampah atau membersihkan kamar mandi adalah bagianku." Ujar Baekhyun kembali menaruh bungkusan sampah di pojok dapur ddengan wajah gembira.

"Ya, aku sedang ingin baik padamu."

"Baiklah aku pergi. Bye~" Baekhyun pergi ke rumah sebelah dengan mood yang sangat baik pagi ini.

.

Baekhyun duduk di ruang tamu rumah besar milik Chanyeol, banyak photo tergantung di sisi-sisi ruangan. Piala-piala penghargaan milik Sehun dan Chanyeol terpajang rapi dalam lemari di ruangan itu. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, memperhatikan dengan lekat semua hal menarik di ruang tamu itu. Tak sadar, kakinya terus melangkah masuk. Baekhyun berdiri di ruang keluarga, banyak photo-photo keluarga Chanyeol dan Sehun terpajang. Sehun dan Chanyeol memang berbakat. Keduanya punya banyak piala penghargaan yang luar biasa. Sampai langkah nya menubruk seseorang.

"Kau benar-benar penasaran, rupanya."

"Oh! Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. bukan maksudku-"

"Mau lihat ke belakang? Di belakang ada kolam ikan." Ujar Chanyeol tenang.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Tidak. Masuklah."

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berkeliling rumahnya, kebetulan Sehun sedang tidur. Jadi hanya kamar Sehun yang tidak di perlihatkan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun melihat kamarnya.

"Bukankah ini tidak sopan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau hanya melihat-lihat dan aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

"Hmm Baiklah." Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. di sebagian besar ruang, ada photo keluarga Chanyeol tergantung. Sepertinya keluarga Chanyeol adalah keluarga yang hangat. Karena itu Chanyeol menyayangi mereka dan menempatkan photo mereka di setiap ruangan.

Baekhyun melihat penghargaan Chanyeol saat sekolah, "Kau bersekolah di Jepang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm... aku pindah kesana saat aku berusia 6 tahun." Ujarnya.

Mata Baekhyun terfokus pada frame photo di atas meja kerja Chanyeol, "Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki photo ini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat frame photo yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti?"

" _eoh?_ C-Chan?"

"Kau akhirnya mengingatku?"

"Hah?! Aku benar-benar tak percaya!" Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol lekat, "Bagaimana kau bisa berubah seperti ini?! bagaimana-"

"Aku kurus? Tinggi, dan tampan?"

"Ish!" Baekhyun memukul dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Ku rasa Sehun akan kaget melihatmu ada di kamarku jika kita berbincang disini. Akan ku ceritakan bagaimana pengalamanku di Jepang nanti. Mari berbincang di balkon." Ajak Chanyeol.

Keduanya sudah duduk di Balkon, bersantai menikmati matahari pagi. Masih pukul 10 pagi.

"Bagaimana di Jepang? Menyenangkan?" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm tidak semenyenangkan di Korea, tapi, disana lebih tenang. Anak-anak disana lebih tidak perduli pada keadaan fisik orang lain, jadi aku cukup punya banyak teman."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi kurus seperti sekarang?"

"Hmm saat masuk sekolah menengah, aku merasa tidak baik dan tidak nyaman memiliki tubuh yang besar. Jadi aku berolahraga dengan rutin dan mengatur pola makanku. Dan ku rasa semuanya berhasil."

"Chan, Apa kau-"

"Aku menerima suratmu, aku segera datang kemari waktu itu."

Baekhyun terhenyak kaget, "Kau datang?!"

"Ya, aku datang untuk menemuimu saat itu. Aku melihatmu di kedai es krim di sebrang jalan, namun, saat aku menyebrang, aku mengalami kecelakaan. Aku tidak bisa berjalan sampai kurang lebih dua bulan, dan segera kembali ke Jepang. Karena itu aku tidak menemuimu. Maaf, aku bukan tidak ingin mencarimu. Aku selalu mencari keberadaanmu." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Kau mencariku? Apa kau tau itu aku saat pertama kali kita bertemu kembali?"

"Wajahmu sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih tetap sama. Hanya saja, kau sudah remaja sekarang. Jadi ada beberapa titik yang berubah." Ujar Chanyeol genit sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Awalnya aku ragu itu kau. Tapi saat mendengarmu siaran, ah, kau masih menggunakan nama itu?"

"Aku menyukainya. Nama panggilanmu untukku manis."

"Aku lebih menyukaimu."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, malu.

"Oh, bukankah itu Kai?" Chanyeol melihat Kai masuk ke pekarangan rumah Baekhyun.

"Oh, tumben Kai datang sepagi ini!" Baekhyun melihat Kai memarkir skuter nya di halaman rumahnya.

"Dia seperti terburu-buru." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Entahlah."

.

Ya, Kai memang terburu-buru. Ia baru ingat tadi pagi kalau ponselnya tertinggal di tas Kai. Jadi segera saja ia datang ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Kyungso-"

"Ada apa kau kemari?" nada bicara Kyungso datar, semua orang tau, jika keadaannya seperti ini, Kyungsoo sedang marah.

"K-Kau kenapa?" suara Kai tercekat di kerongkongannya. Takut kecerobohannya benar benar akan membuat masalah besar.

"Tidak apa."

"Kyung-"

"Kau mau apa kemari?"

"A-Aku mau mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal semalam." Ujar Kai gugup.

"Oh, kau sangat khawatir rupanya. Sampai sepagi ini datang hanya untuk mengambil ponsel ini." Kyungsoo memutar-mutar ponsel Kai di tangannya.

"K-Kyung..."

"Sepertinya kau menerima puluhan pesan, dan belasan panggilan semalam. Aaauuhh sangat menggangguku!" Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah, benarkah?" Kai memperlihatkan senyum idiotnya.

"Aku ingin menjawabnya, tapi karena aku menghargai privasimu, jadi kubiarkan saja. Ini, ku kembalikan." Kyungsoo menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Kai.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Buang sampah." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil berlalu membawa dua kantong sampah di kedua tangannya. Kai mengikuti langkahnya.

"Jangan mengikutiku. Atau kau akan menyesal." Ancam Kyungsoo. Tapi kai tidak mengindahkan kalimat Kyungsoo. Sampai di luar rumah, Kyungsoo membalik badannya menghadap Kai, dan melempar dua kantong sampah ke arah Kai, yang tentunya membuat isinya menghambur ke tubuh Kai.

"Sudah ku peringatkan. Sekarang pulanglah dan berishkan dirimu."

"K-Kyung..." Kai benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata dibuat oleh Kyungsoo. Selama hampir 5 tahun berpacaran, Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah marah, dan Kai menyesal sudah membuatnya marah sekarang. "S-sampah apa ini?"

"Tuna, yang dibuat Baekhyun menjadi isi kimbapnya tadi pagi. Masih segar."

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Terimakasih untuk semua readersdeul yang udah review, udah baca, udah follow, udah fav. Selamat datang untuk semua readers baru. Silahkan pandangi photo Chanyeol predebut untuk mendapatkan bayangan yang pas untuk Chan kecil dalam FF ini. hho mianhae oppa xD**

 **Selamat membaca, selamat menikmati.**

 **Thamks to:**

 **JSS131816** || **samiyatuara09** || **justyunna** || **Byul Hun_K** || **EXOTIC** || **Myllexotic** || **ariviavina6** || **ChanHunBaek** || **JungKimCaca** || **pastelblossom** || **KiranMelodi** || **belapark** || **Lovesoo** || **baekhaan** || **XiaoRey61** || **Beechanbaek** || **seogogirl** || **liJunYi** || **byunnie** || **rihanamelany** || **neli amelia** || **HunHanCherry1220** || **kimna**

 **aku baca semuanya kok. gak ku balas satu-satu yaaa nanti malah FF nya isi balasan review lagi :") makasih...**

 **Sampai Jumpa**

 **Love, Chacha**

 ***bbyeong***


	6. Chapter 6

"S-sampah apa ini?"

"Tuna, yang dibuat Baekhyun menjadi isi kimbapnya tadi pagi. Masih segar."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menyaksikan kejadian 'penyiraman' dengan sampah itu segera menghambur turun dari balkon. Chanyeol segera membangunkan Sehun yang masih tidur nyenyak di kamarnya. " _Ya_ , Hun- _ah_! _Ireona_! Temanmu kecelakaan!" Sehun yang dibangunkan dengan alarm mengejutkan itu segera lompat dari kasurnya dengan bayangan Kai yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya berlumuran darah. Sedang Baekhyun berlari keluar dari rumah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Kai masih saling berhadapan, membeku.

"Do Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , seharusnya kau mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dulu! Argh!" Wajah Kai merah padam.

Kyungsoo melewatinya tanpa sepatah katapun, meninggalkan Kai dan tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Kai yang memintanya tetap berdiri di tempatnya semula. Bau menyengat dari sampah yang dilemparkan Kyungsoo pada Kai benar-benar busuk, bahkan Baekhyun yang berdiri sekitar 5 meter dari Kai saja bisa merasakan bau itu menusuk hidungnya.

"Kau seharusnya tetap berdiri disana selama aku masih berbicara dengan baik, Do Kyung Soo- _ssi_." Kai mengulang kalimatnya, dengan nada yang lebih pelan dan diberikan penekanan pada setiap katanya. Tapi kalimat itu sama sekali tak menghentikan gadis bernama Do Kyung Soo itu. Ia tetap melenggang masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan-

 **BLAM!**

-dibantingnya pintu rumahnya keras.

"Seharusnya kau dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, nona. Aku pulang." Ujar Kai lemah, tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkan kalimatnya. Ia kemudian men- _stater_ skuter nya dan menghilang di ujung jalan, tanpa sebuah kata perpisahan dengan orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan di antara iba dan jijik –Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun (female)**

 **Park Chanyeol (male)**

 **Xiao Lu Han (female)**

 **Oh Sehun (male)**

 **Do Kyungso (female)**

 **Kim Kai (male)**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek; HunHan; KaiSoo**

 **Warning: typos; Genderswitch; EXO; DLDR; no bash.**

 *****Happy Reading*****

* * *

Kampus sudah tidak begitu ramai, berhubung hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian akhir semester dan Kai dan Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan ujian terakhirnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Beberapa mahasiswa tingkat atas mungkin sudah pulang ke kampung halamannya, mengingat hanya anak semester awal saja yang ujian hingga hari terakhir. Dan hanya ada mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang terlihat mondar-mandir ke kampus untuk mengejar dan mengatur jadwal ujian sidang tugas akhirnya.

Usai ujian tadi, Sehun menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan Kai sendirian. Matahari mulai tinggi, belum terlalu siang, memang. Tapi sinar matahari mulai menyengat. Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang di taman milik universitas, tempat banyak mahasiswa duduk-duduk saat jam kosong. Sinar matahari itu mulai membakar kulit tan milik Kai, keringatnya mulai bercucuran, akih-alih pindah dari tempatnya berbaring, Kai malah menutup matanya. Seakan-akan ia sedang berlibur di pinggir pantai dan berjemur bak wisatawan.

Seseorang mem-blok sinar matahari yang menyapa kulit Kai. Kai membuka matanya, sosok yang amat sangat dikenalnya itu tersenyum padanya, memperlihatkan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati, manis. "Kenapa kau berdiri disitu." Kai kembali menutup matanya.

"Kalau mau tidur, jangan disini. Pulanglah." Ujar Kyungsoo, gadis itu masih berdiri mem-blok sinar matahari yang mulai menyengat.

"Jangan berdiri," Kai bangkit kemudian duduk tenang. Ia menepuk ruang kosong di bangku panjang yang di dudukinya, "duduklah. Duduklah jika kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Seperti di hipnotis, Kyungsoo dengan patuhnya duduk di sebelah Kai. Ia menatap wajah tampan yang di terpa sinar matahari itu. Keringatnya bercucuran, ia terlihat semakin seksi. Gaya dan warna rambutnya sudah berubah. "Aku tau aku tampan. Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ujarnya tanpa menatap Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo yang merasa sudah tertangkap basah merona. Sudah hampir dua bulan mereka tidak saling bicara, bahkan hanya untuk saling bertegur sapa saja tidak. Suasana sedikit canggung, mungkin bagi Kyungsoo, karena Kai terlihat begitu tenang.

"Kai- _ah_." Kyungsoo mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya?" responnya singkat.

"Maaf," Kyungsoo menunduk dalam, ia mengumpulkan semua keberanian dan membuang semua ego serta gengsinya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu dulu waktu itu."

"Sudahlah." Kalimat singkat Kai membuat Kyungsoo semakin menciut. Ia merasa semakin bersalah. Hening.

Ya, kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, yang berakhir dengan sampah yang terbang indah dan mendarat ke sekujur tubuh atletis Kai, hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman. Kai tidak pernah berselingkuh. Bahkan, berniat saja tidak pernah. Wanita yang lebih tinggi, lebih cantik dan lebih langsing dibanding Kyungsoo mungkin banyak. Namun, yang membuat Kai tergila-gila hanya satu, Do Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang lain, hanya Do Kyungsoo.

Ah, tentang pengirim pesan itu? Dia Krystal, anggota _team_ _cheers_ , sahabat baik Huang Zitao, kekasih Kris. Kai memang pernah bertemu pandang dengannya saat menonton pertandingan basket, tapi mereka tidak pernah saling menyapa. Kai tidak pernah tau kalau gadis itu terus menguntitnya. Kai dengar kalau gadis itu bilang dirinya keren, tampan dan seksi, apalagi saat dirinya mulai menari. Tapi sungguh, Kai tidak tertarik dan sekali lagi, bahkan tidak pernah tau tentang gadis itu. Lalu entah bagaimana ceritanya, gadis itu mendapat nomor ponsel Kai, lalu meneleponnya setiap malam. Karena Kai selalu mengabaikan teleponnya, dan tidak tau siapa yang menelepon, lama-lama ia merasa terganggu dan memberi nama di kontak penelepon tersebut. Begitulah Krystal selalu "meneror" Kai setiap malam, tapi Kai tidak pernah menanggapinya.

"Maaf-" Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

Kai segera mengatup bibir penuh Kyungsoo diantara jempol dan keempat jarinya yang lain. "Ku bilang sudahlah, Soo. Tidak bisakah kau tenang dan tetap berada di sisiku? Aku merasa aku mulai gila karena kau menjauh." Kai menatap ke dalam mata Kyungsoo, sangat dalam. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tanpamu, Do Kyungsoo. Ku mohon mengerti." Di raihnya pundak Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, "Kai- _ah_ , maafkan aku." Matanya yang bundar mulai berair.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf dan jangan pernah pergi lagi. Jangan seperti ini, kau bukan seperti Do Kyung Soo yang ku kenal. Do Kyung Soo yang ku kenal tidak pernah gegabah. Ia selalu tenang dan percaya padaku, karena itu aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak pernah melakukan kesahalah sekecil apapun, baik yang bisa ia ketahui maupun tidak. Aku tidak ingin Do Kyung Soo ku kecewa." Kai merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Kai- _ah_ , aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh." Air mata nya tumpah. Ia menyesal. Ini adalah kesalahan terbesar yang dilakukannya selama 5 tahun terakhirnya bersama Kai.

Kai merenggangkan pelukannya, "Ku mohon untuk percaya padaku. Mungkin aku terdengar gombal dan pembual, tapi aku benar-benar hanya jatuh cinta padamu, Noona. Berapa kalipun aku menatapmu, bukannya bosan, aku bahkan jatuh semakin dalam karenamu, Noona." Kai akan bicara formal saat ia sedang serius.

"Kai- _ah_..." Kyungsoo menyelipkan jemarinya di antara rambut Kai yang kini sudah berwarna kemerahan. "Kau semakin tampan. Kau mewarnai rambutmu? Kau bahkan membuat dua tindik di telingamu." Kyungsoo membelai sayang rambut Kai.

"Aku pikir membuat diriku merasakan sakit akan membuatku sedikit teralihkan, tapi ternyata menyadari kau semakin jauh dari sisiku terasa lebih sakit. Aku merasa hampa." Kai membuang wajahnya.

"Ma-"

"Berhenti mengucap maaf, kataku. Ini bukan sepebuhnya salahmu. Ini juga salahku. Seharusnya aku menceritakannya padamu agar kau tak salah paham." Sesalnya. "Bisakah kita memulainya kembali sekarang? Aku merasa sebagian diriku lumpuh tanpa kau."

"Aku tidak pernah menjauh. Bagaimana aku bisa menjauh jika aku tak bisa keluar dari-" Kyungsoo meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dada Kai, "-sini?" lanjutnya.

Kai terkekeh. "Aku merindukanmu." Kai kembali memeluk Kyungsoo, erat. Tidak perduli sekarang ia sedang ada dimana, dan berapa pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kai - _ah_ ini di kampus." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai.

"Biar saja. Biar orang lain iri padaku. Atau mungkin padamu, karena punya pacar sempurna sepertiku." Ujar Kai penuh percaya diri yang segera dapat hadiah cubitan di perutnya dari Kyungsoo.

Keduanya sudah pindah ke kantin sekarang. Karena matahari di taman sudah sangat menyengat dan keduanya tidak punya baju ganti jika baju mereka basah karena keringat. "Kai- _ah_ , aku akan sidang tugas akhir besok." Kyungsoo memulai topik lain.

"Hmm.. aku akan mendo'akanmu." Kai seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi?" lanjutnya.

"Aku akan menetap disini, sepertinya. Aku, Luhan dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk mengadu nasib di Seoul. Ku rasa setahun dua tahun tidak buruk untuk sebuah pengalaman. Mungkin saja 'kan, rezeki kami ada disini." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Baguslah. Aku tetap tidak harus tersiksa oleh jarak lagi. Aku akan bersekolah dengan baik agar bisa dengan cepat melamarmu setelah itu." Ujar Kai frontal.

"Kau! Anak kecil! Sekolah saja dulu yang benar!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang jika aku akan bersekolah dengan benar! _Pokok_ nya, aku akan segera menikahimu. Aku sudah bosan seperti ini. aku merasa seperti pria tidak bertanggung jawab yang memacarimu bertahun-tahun, dan aku akan semakin merasa bersalah jika setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi kemudian bekerja, dan masih tetap saja memacarimu. Aku tidak mau terkesan seperti sedang kredit motor dengan cicilan bertahun-tahun." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, Kim Kai kecilnya sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang. Ia memacari Kai sejak Kai masih remaja labil, dan sekarang Kai sudah bisa berpikir lebih dewasa. Yaaa meskipun tingkahnya masih saja seperti bayi.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Baekhyun berlarian memeluk kedua sahabatnya yang menunggu didepan ruang sidangnya, "Aku luluuuuuusss!" teriaknya sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya erat.

"Selamat! Kau sudah lakukan yang terbaik 4 tahun ini, Baekki!" Luhan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kita semua sudah lulus, lalu, bisakah kita adakan pesta malam ini?" ajak Kyungsoo.

"Ehem..." suara berat seseorang mengintrupsi kegembiraan 3 sahabat itu. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Bisakah aku bicara dengan Baekhyun?" Izinnya. "Berdua." Lanjutnya, karena tak satupun dari Luhan maupun Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Oh, baiklah! Kami di kantin, Baekkie. Kami menunggumu disana. Ayo, Kyungsoo!" Luhan melingkarkan lengannya di pundah Kyungsoo. "Selamat berjuang. Semoga beruntung!" bisik Luhan di telinga Baekhyun yang mendapat jitakan gratis di kepalanya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Oh, terimakasih. Kau juga. Oh ya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Bisakah kau pergi denganku malam ini?"

"Kemana?"

"Bisa tidak? Jika bisa, nanti malam ku jemput."

"Tapi kemana, Chan- _ah_?"

"Ikut saja. kau bisa percaya padaku."

"Tapi-"

"Kau jawab saja bisa atau tidak." Nada bicara Chanyeol mulai memaksa.

"Baiklah. Jam berapa?"

"Jam 7 malam. Gunakan pakaian yang santai, dan gunakan mantel yang tebal. Udara malam tak baik untukmu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Hanya itu? Jika iya, sampai jumpa nanti malam." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, melambai kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

Tepat jam 7 malam, Chanyeol menekan bel rumah tempat Baekhyun tinggal. "Sebentar!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah keluar dengan jaket merah, celana panjang dan kupluk hitam yang menutupi pucuk kepalanya dengan rambut cokelat yang di gerai. Baekhyun cantik malam ini.

"Mau kemana kita? Jalan kaki?" tanyanya begitu sampai tepat di depan Chanyeol.

"Ya. Tak apa, kan?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini semakin tembam, "Kau cantik." Pujinya yang sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu merayu dan menggombal? Huh!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menggombal. Aku berkata yang sebenarnya." Ujarnya yang membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin seperti udang rebus.

"Aish Chan- _ah_! Sudahlah ayo jalan! Nanti semakin malam!" ujarnya berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Baekhyun senang melihat kakinya yang melangkah bersama kaki Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberikannya sepatu _couple_ untuk dipakai malam ini, yang berwarna merah muda untuknya, dan biru untuk Chanyeol. Sederhana, tapi Baekhyun senang. Dia tidak pernah menggunakan barang _couple_ sebelumnya. Bahkan dengan pacar-pacarnya sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah berniat untuk menggunakan benda-benda _couple_ , dan ia menggunakannya bersama Chanyeol sekarang.

"Mau makan es krim?" tawar Chanyeol. "Aku tau dimana tempat menyenangkan untuk duduk makan es krim." Chanyeol tau betul kalau Baekhyun pecinta es krim sejati. Rasa strawberry, khususnya. Baekhyun bisa menghabiskan sekotak es krim sendirian sekali duduk.

" _Call_!" jawab Baekhyun bersemangat. Meskipun malam itu cuaca cukup dingin, tidak meredupkan semangat Baekhyun untuk melahap es krim strawberry yang sudah melayang-layang dalam pikirannya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di taman kota. Malam ini taman kota cukup ramai, mengingat besok adalah hari libur. Banyak pasangan muda-mudi datang kemari, termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melahap es krim nya brutal, tak sadar kalau Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Es krimnya sudah habis pindah ke dalam perutnya, baru Baekhyun memutar kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol. "Apa yang kita lakukan setelah ini?" ujarnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang dipenuhi sisa-sisa es krim di bibirnya. "Hei! Aku bertanya kenapa malah ketawa?!" Baekhyun memberenggut. Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun, "bagaimana aku tidak tertawa jika melihat wajahmu dipenuhi sisa es krim begini. Umurmu berapa, sih? Makan es krim saja masih begini." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menghapus sisa es krim di wajah Baekhyun dengan sapu tangannya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, malu karena masih makan dengan berantakan, dan bersemu karena merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang.

"Tempat apa yang ingin kau kunjungi selama di Seoul, tapi belum pernah kesampaian?" Chanyeol melepaskan dagu Baekhyun.

"Hmm... sejak aku sampai disini, aku ingin sekali pergi ke Namsan Tower. Tapi belum pernah kesampaian, karena Luhan _phobia_ pada ketinggian, dan Kyungsoo pasti tidak ingin pergi hanya berdua denganku. Mungkin Namsan Tower lebih indah pada malam hari." Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap bintang di langit Seoul.

"Kau mau kesana?"

"Sekarang?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya yang tidak akan pernah bulat itu.

"Ya. Ku rasa masih ada bus yang menuju arah sana di jam seperti ini. tapi mungkin akan sedikit ramai disana jika malam hari."

"Oh benarkah?" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, "Kalau begitu, Ayo!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk segera berdiri.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam bus menuju Namsan. Baekhyun terlihat senang. Matanya berkedip kedip lucu, sesekali memandang keluar jendela, kemudian mengambil photo dengan ponsel pintarnya. "HyunB, Kimchii..." Chanyeol mengarahkan polaroidnya ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang sadar kamera segera membuat pose dan ekspressi seimut mungkin.

"Kau senang?"

"Senang sekali! Kau tau, kita sudah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun dan sekarang kita bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku senang bukan main! Kau tidak tau, saat aku tau kau itu Chan teman kecilku, aku senang bukan main!" Baekhyun bicara dengan menggebu-gebu. "Tapi kau lebih tenang sekarang, dibanding dengan pertama kali kita bertemu didepan rumahmu waktu itu." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, malu jika mengingat waktu itu. "Sesungguhnya aku selalu tenang. Jika kau ingat waktu itu, bukankah kau yang tidak tenang?"

Chanyeol benar. Waktu itu, dia sendiri yang sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Sampai sampai rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri karena malu. Chanyeol selalu tenang, dan Baekhyun selalu meledak-ledak.

"Kita sampai. Ayo turun." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, erat. Baekhyun merasakan aliran darahnya berpusat di wajah putih mulusnya. "Jangan lepaskan tanganku. Ramai." Ujar Chanyeol begitu menginjakkan kaki di halte.

"Kita akan naik kereta gantung, kau tidak takut?"

"Tidak. Mengapa harus takut?! Aku malah senang." Ujar Baekhyun penuh semangat.

Keduanya sudah ada dalam kereta gantung, Baekhyun terlihat tidak sabar sampai di atas. Baekhyun terus menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, menunjukkan ia sangat senang. Chanyeol bisa merasakan bagaimana kesenangan Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di atas, Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya membuka bibir tipisnya, melihat betapa indahnya Seoul di malam hari. "Woah! Seharusnya aku sampai disini sejak dulu! Aku merasa rugi!" Baekhyun melihat lampu-lampu di Kota Seoul dari atas. "Luhan akan menyesal karena tidak bisa datang kemari! Hmm ku rasa Kyungsoo sudah pernah sampai disini bersama Kai." Ujarnya.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali datang kemari, tapi rasanya malam ini yang paling indah," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar kepalanya menatap Chanyeol, "Mungkin karena kali ini aku datang bersamamu." Lanjutnya.

"Kau ini!" Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol, "belajar gombal dimana, _sih_? Perutku tergelitik mendengarnya!" Baekhyun tertawa lepas. Tawa yang begitu Chanyeol rindukan. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak melihat kembali tawa lepas HyunB kecil yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku panjang disana, berdampingan. "Mau kemana kau setelah ini?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan. "Hmm aku akan menetap disini untuk beberapa tahun. Aku, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah sepakat untuk menetap disini mungkin sekitar satu sampai dua tahun." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin menikah?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol cukup mengejutkan Baekhyun. "Tentu saja ingin! Kau ini! kau pikir aku mau jadi perawan tua?!" Nada suaranya merendah, "tapi mungkin bukan sekarang. Mungkin satu atau dua tahun kedepan. Aku merasa masih terlalu muda. Aku ingin bekerja, atau mungkin melanjutkan kuliahku dulu. Setelah itu baru mungkin aku akan menikah. Kau bagaimana?"

"Hmm ayo ke _Love Lock_." Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah menyeret Baekhyun menuju _Love Lock_ , dimana setiap pasangan akan menggentung gembok cinta mereka dan membuang kuncinya disana. Dipercaya, gembok itu akan mempererat ikatan pasangan yang melakukannya.

"Kau mau melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Nama ku dan nama mu?" Baekhyun bertanya balik.

"Hmm.." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Boleh." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Kau yang memilih gemboknya."

Baekhyun mulai berputar-putar di toko yang menjual gembok cinta. Setelah sekitar lima belas menit berputar-putar, Baekhyun menjatuhkan pilihannya pada gembok biru dengan hati berwarna merah muda di tengahnya. "Ini saja, Chan- _ah_." Baekhyun menyerahkan gemboknya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tulis." Chanyeol menyerahkan gemboknya pada Baekhyun. "Kau saja!" Tolak Baekhyun. "Bagaimana jika bersama? Kau menuliskan namaku, aku akan menulis namamu." Putus Chanyeol yang di setujui Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai menulis di atas gembok, keduanya menggantungkan gembok tersebut di pagar-pagar tempat orang-orang mengunci gembok cintanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah menduga, Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang.

"Chan-"

"Diam, dan dengar." Chanyeol mengunci tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak melepaskan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan ke Kanada besok." Ujarnya singkat.

"Kanada?"

"Hmm.. aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku disana. Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua tahun. Aku tidak akan lama. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Bagaimana kau bisa pergi sedangkan kita baru saja bertemu, Chan- _ah_?!" Baekhyun merasakan matanya mulai panas.

"Aku tidak akan lama, HyunB- _ah_. Tunggulah aku kembali. Datanglah kemari jika kau merindukanku. Dan..." Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadap tubuhnya, "Jangan Menikah! Menikahlah saat aku sudah kembali ke Korea."

Baekhyun merasakan air matanya sudah menganak sungai di pipinya, "Kau jahat! Kita bahkan baru saja bersenang senang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lalu mengapa sekarang kau sudah mau pergi lagi? Tidakkah kau kasihan padaku? Aku sudah merindukanmu selama bertahun-tahun." Baekhyun mulai terisak.

"Maaf, tapi aku janji akan kembali. Aku janji padamu. Pegang janjiku." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tak kembali!" ujarnya sambil memukul punggung Chanyeol dengan kepalannya.

"Aku janji."

.

.

Perjalanan pulang mereka tidak semenarik saat mereka berangkat. Baekhyun hanya diam sepanjang jalan, dan melihat ke luar jendela selama berada di mobil. Sesekali ia menghapus air matanya yang masih terus meleleh keluar dari mata kecilnya.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk kembali menghadapnya. "Byun Baekhyun, _saranghae_!" di kecupnya kening Baekhyun singkat. "Aku akan kembali, pegang janjiku."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai, maaf ya telat update dan jujur aja Chapter ini aku gak dapet _feel_ nya. perasaanku lagi kacau balau dan ngga bisa mikir kata apa yang bagus untuk di tuangkan di tulisanku ini. dan FF ini akan berakhir di chapter depan ya :))**

 **sebenernya agak kasian sama Kai setelah di hujat habis-habisan di chapter lalu dan ternyata dia gak salah sama sekali ehehehe maaf ye Kai *deep bow***

 **makasi untuk yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan review. makasi banyak udah jadi vitamin buat aku :D hehehe**

 **maaf jika ada salah kata dan maaf jika banyak part yang tidak sesuai keinginan. aku sudah berusaha melakukannya dengan baik.**

 **untuk membuat setiap chapter semakin panjang, maaf aku sampe sekarang ga bisa menuhin. aku kalo nulisnya kepanjangan malah ceritanya jadi kesana kemari. dan untuk merubah genre nya maaf, sampe chapter depan juga ga bisa aku penuhi karena FF ini sengaja aku rated T supaya dedek-dedek yang masih di bawah umur bisa ikutan baca dan menikmati. karena itu aku membuat bahasanya lebih mudah dan ringan. hehehe**

 **makasih semuanya, sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir, ya. aku mencintai kalian semuanya! jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan dan kesan di kotak review, ya! :))**

* * *

 **big thanks to:**

 **Myllexotic || pastelblossom || tippachan || ariviavina6 || parklili || edifa || AnggyeEXOnBTS || ChanHunBaek || Beechanbaek || xxoohsehunxx || Byul HunK || sPARKlingYEOL || HunHanCherry1220 || kimyori95 || KiranMelodi || XiaoRey61 || JSS131816 || JungKimCaca || GGOh94 || neli amelia || kimna || Lovesoo || narsih556 || BubbleKa**

 **sorry and thank you**

 **-ChaCha-**


	7. Chapter 7 - END

Baekhyun membanting tubuh mungilnya ke atas kasur empuk di kamarnya, "Chanyeol pembual! Sudah satu semester dan menghilang begitu saja!" omelnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar ponselnya, ada photo Chanyeol sedang tersenyum manis sebagai _wallpaper_ nya.

Sudah hampir 2 tahun Chanyeol meninggalkan Korea, menuntut ilmu di Kanada. Selama itu juga ia tak pernah lagi menunjukkan batang hidung nya di Korea. Benar. Chanyeol tidak pernah pulang ke kampung halamannya meski barang seminggu dua minggu. Meskipun libur, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk kegiatan lain yang bisa dikerjakannya di Kanada. Ia pantang pulang sebelum selesai.

Biasanya, Chanyeol akan melakukan _video call_ dengan Baekhyun di pagi hari. Namun, sudah hampir 6 bulan terakhir ini, Chanyeol hanya meninggalkan _email_ untuk Baekhyun. Tidak ada _video call_ , tidak ada _skype_ , tidak ada _YM_ , atau apa sajalah namanya. Rindu? Tidak usah di tanya. Baekhyun akan meneriakimu bodoh jika kau menanyakan hal itu padanya. Seharunya, kau tau sendiri jawabannya, kan?

Baekhyun meraih toples kue kering di nakasnya, kemudian memasukkan beberapa buah kue ke dalam mulutnya hingga penuh, lalu mengunyahnya dengan brutal. Entah Baekhyun sedang lapar atau marah. Ia terus membuka-buka aplikasi di ponselnya. Membaca _chatting history_ nya dengan Chanyeol, kemudian membuka galeri dan melihat-lihat photo-photo yang pernah di ambilnya bersama Chanyeol di Namsan Tower dulu, sebelum Chanyeol berangkat ke Kanada.

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun (female)**

 **Park Chanyeol (male)**

 **Xiao Lu Han (female)**

 **Oh Sehun (male)**

 **Do Kyungso (female)**

 **Kim Kai (male)**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek; HunHan; KaiSoo**

 **Warning: typos; Genderswitch; EXO; DLDR; no bash.**

 **Tips: silahkan putar kembali Beautiful dari Baekhyun di part terakhir untuk lebih mendalami perasaannya :")**

 *****Happy Reading*****

* * *

"Baek!" Baekhyun terkejut melihat Luhan yang muncul didepan pintu kamarnya. Bukan karena itu Luhan, tapi, penampilan Luhan...

" _Omo!_ Kau mau kemana? Kau seperti wanita penggoda!"

...yang terlalu seksi.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang melemah.

"Kau mau kemana, Lu? Ini bahkan masih pagi jika kau mau ke _club_ sekarang!" Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan memperhatikannya dengan detail, "Bahkan resletingnya tidak sampai ke atas tapi dua bongkah daging di dadamu itu seperti akan melompat keluar! Apa kau gila?!" Komentarnya.

"Oh Baek, aku akan pergi ke kencan buta. Tapi aku tak punya gaun. Hanya ini yang aku punya."

"Kencan buta?! Yang orang tuamu rencanakan?"

"Hmm..." angguk Luhan lemah.

"Akhirnya kau menerimanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Sehunnie? Ayolah, Baek. Orang tuaku memintaku segera menikah, dan aku tidak mungkin memacari bocah dan memaksanya segera menikahiku. Lagipula, orang tuaku tidak akan setuju."

"Bukankah Sehun sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

"Aku menolaknya." Luhan membanting bokongnya ke pinggir ranjang Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana responnya?" Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Dia menerima jawabanku. Tapi, aku yakin ia pasti kecewa dan marah padaku. Aku yakin, dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam, ia ingin mengamplas wajahku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Baek. Selama ini aku anak yang membangkang pada orang tuaku. Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan mereka. Dan aku ingin, sekali saja seumur hidupku, menuruti apa yang mereka katakan." Mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca.

Benar, Luhan memang tidak pernah mendengarkan apapun yang orang tuanya katakan sejak ia kecil. Ingat, 'kan? Luhan bukan gadis biasa seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Luhan adalah seorang anak pengusaha besar di Korea. Hanya saja, Luhan tidak ingin hidup dengan kemewahan dari orang tuanya. Saat masa sekolahnya, Luhan memberontak agar tidak di sekolahkan di luar negeri. Ia ingin bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Saat masuk perguruan tinggi pun begitu. Luhan malah berontak dengan kabur dari rumah menuju Seoul sampai akhirnya orang tuanya menyerah. Begitulah Luhan, ia anak tunggal dari pengusaha kaya raya, tapi ia tidak mau hidup bak putri raja.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Tapi aku harap kau tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan keputusanmu, Lu." Baekhyun mengelus lengan Luhan lembut. "Lalu, sekarang masalahnya kau tidak bisa pergi dengan gaun ini. Bukankah ini gaun yang kau gunakan saat malam perpisahan sekolah dulu?"

Luhan nyengir. Memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Kau tau aku tidak pernah punya maupun beli gaun, Baek!"

"Kenapa tidak beli saja?"

"Kau pikir harganya murah?! Aku juga bilang pada orang tuaku kalau aku masih punya gaun." Tuturnya.

"Berapa umur pria yang akan kau temui?" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Kau juga tidak menanyakannya pada ibumu?!" Baekhyun melotot.

"Aku lupa." Luhan kembali nyengir.

"Dasar bodoh. Jika pria itu _ahjussi_ bagaimana?! Bisa saja pria itu juga akan berpikir kau menggodanya, Bodoh! Pakai ini saja." Baekhyun melemparkan gaun hitam gemerlap dari dalam lemarinya ke wajah Luhan.

"Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik!" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Gadis bodoh, lepaskan. Menjijikkan!" ujarnya.

Luhan mengenakan baju yang Baekhyun pinjamkan. Baekhyun membantunya menaikkan resleting gaun selutut itu. "Bagus, sih, tapi... apa berat badanmu naik?" Baekhyun menepuk bokong berisi milik Luhan.

" _Ya!_ Aku tidak bisa mengontrol makanku akhir-Akhir ini. aku makan banyak dan rasanya berat badanku naik, Baek. Dan lihat!" Luhan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun, "Masih seperti akan melompat keluar." Ujarnya mengeluhkan gaun yang menurutnya kekecilan di bagian dada.

"Lu, selain memang modelnya seperti itu, dadamu juga ukurannya lebih besar dibandingkan denganku! _Aish_ pakai lah apapun untuk menutupinya dan tutupi juga lenganmu. Kau terlihat seperti tukang pukul." Ejek Baekhyun pada lengan Luhan yang besar.

.

.

.

"Lu... Baek..." Kyungsoo memanggil dari lantai bawah. Dua gadis yang diserukan namanya segera berlarian menuju sumber suara. Kyungsoo baru saja pulang dari pasar. Hari ini rencananya Kyungsoo akan masak lebih banyak, karena ia berencana akan pergi piknik dengan Kai sore ini. Pasangan yang menggemaskan, 'kan?

"Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Baekhyun yang segera muncul di dapur, sedang Luhan melesat secepat kilat menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti gaunnya agar Kyungsoo tidak memberinya ceramah karena melihat gaunnya yang seksi.

"Mau masak apa?" Baekhyun terus mengekori dan memperhatikan apa saja yang Kyungsoo kerjakan di dapur.

"Seperti biasa, kimbap. Kai menyukainya."

"Isi sosis?"

"Tidak. _Chicken_." Jawab Kyungsoo sok inggris.

"Tapi Soo- _ah_ , aku lebih suka sosis."

"Aku tidak membuatkannya untukmu." Ujar Kyungsoo ketus.

"Soo- _ah_ , Baek suka kimbap dengan sosis. Buatkan untuk Baek juga yaaaa... plissss..." ujarnya sambil dibuat se-imut mungkin.

" _Aish arasseo arasseo_ jangan memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu di hadapanku!" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menutup wajah Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. "Duduklah dan tunggu. Aku akan memasaknya dengan cepat jika kau tidak menggangguku." Lanjut Kyungsoo yang segera membuat Baekhyun mengambil posisi di meja makan.

"Ku bantu, Soo?" Luhan akhirnya muncul di dapur, dengan pakaian yang lebih santai.

"Tidak usah. Kau hanya akan membuatnya berantakan. Duduklah dengan Baekhyun dan tunggu dengan tenang. Itu sudah cukup membantu." Kyungsoo bicara tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan.

Kemampuan masak Kyungsoo memang tidak di ragukan. Ia benar, ia memasak dengan cepat. Dan bau masakannya... lezat! Kai akan jadi pria yang luar biasa beruntung jika menjadikan Kyungsoo pendamping hidupnya.

.

.

.

Sore ini Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan keranjang berisi makanannya. Mungkin ini piknik kedua nya bersama Kai setelah sekian lama mereka berpacaran. Pertama dan terakhir kalinya mereka piknik adalah di hari dimana sebelum Kyungsoo merantau ke Seoul. Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa sebaik hari ini sebelumnya. Karena hubungan mereka yang sebelumnya jarak jauh, dan kesibukan keduanya di Seoul tidak menyempatkan mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Kyungsoo mengenakan rok putih selutut, dengan kemeja longgar berwarna biru sebagai atasan. Rambut hitamnya di gerai, kemudian di hias dengan bandana berwarna putih dengan plot biru. Cantik.

Kai datang tepat waktu. Selama ini, Kai tidak pernah terlambat jika ia sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo. Kai mengenakan celana berwarna putih dengan kemeja berwarna biru. Aaaahh, _couple outfit_ rupanya.

Kyungsoo segera keluar rumah, menghampiri Kai dan duduk dengan nyaman di boncengan Kai. Tangan kanannya melingkar di perut rata milik Kai. Sore yang cerah dan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi menambah keromantisan dua sejoli ini.

Kai dan Baekhyun sampai di Sungai Han, dimana tempat ini yang mereka putuskan untuk menjadi tempat piknik. Keduanya duduk di pinggir sungai, sambil melihat sekitar. Seperti biasanya, Sungai Han di sore hari selalu ramai. Ada yang bersepeda, lari sore, datang menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari Kai maupun Kyungsoo. Keduanya hanya menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka. Namun, bukankah menghabiskan waktu dan memanfaatkannya dengan baik berdua, bersama-sama, bukankah hal itu yang paling berharga dan tidak akan pernah bisa dibeli dengan uang?

.

.

.

Luhan sudah siap dengan gaun hitamnya. Rambut cokelatnya digelung ke atas, memperlihatkan leher putih jenjangnya. Sepatu hak tinggi berwarna senada menjadi pilihan Luhan untuk menghiasi kaki mungilnya.

"Apa aku tidak berlebihan?" tanyanya meminta pendapat Baekhyun.

"Hmm..." Baekhyun berpura-pura berpikir sambil terus mengunyah kue kering di toples kesayangannya.

"Baek, bisakah kau berhenti makan?!" Luhan menarik toples itu dari pelukan Baekhyun. "Setiap detik aku melihatmu, pasti kau sedang berpelukan dengan toples itu dan mengunyah banyak sekali kue kering di mulutmu! Badanmu semakin melar! Tak sadarkah? Perutmu semakin meleleh seperti selai cokelat!" Lanjut Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mencubit perutnya. "Ah, benar. Aku harus diet." Ujarnya.

" _Aish_ sudahlah! Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu! Sekarang nilai saja aku dulu. Ini sudah jam setengah 7. _Eomma_ bilang janjinya jam setengah 8 malam."

"Masih satu jam lagi?"

"Aku akan naik taksi."

"Naik taksi? _Wae?_ Kenapa tidak bawa mobil saja? atau minta dia menjemputmu!"

" _Eomma_ menyuruhku untuk naik taksi saja, karena aku tidak mau di jemput. Kalau benar dia _ahjussi_ , aku akan segera kabur dan membatalkan _blind date_ ini! jika ia menjemputku, ia akan tau rumahku dan akan terus menerorku. Hiii..." Luhan bergidik ngeri.

" _Aish_ itu salahmu tidak bertanya pada _eomma_ mu ia berumur berapa!"

"Oh! Taksinya datang. Sudah, ya, Baek. Aku berangkat dulu. Doakan aku!" ujar Luhan sambil berlalu.

Di perjalanan, Luhan merasakan pikirannya berkecamuk. Sebelumnya, ia merasa ia akan baik-baik saja saat menerima perjodohan ini. tapi, semakin ia memikirkannya, ia merasa pikirannya semakin berkecamuk. Luhan mungkin bisa berbohong pada orang lain, tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Bayangan Oh Sehun terus muncul di kepalanya. Suaranya terus menggema di telinga Luhan. Jantungnya berdegup setiap kali nama itu muncul.

Tapi Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa egois. Tidak ingin, tepatnya. Luhan benar-benar ingin membahagiakan orang tuanya meski hanya sekali seumur hidupnya. Luhan ingin jadi penurut, agar hidupnya bisa bahagia.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, bathinnya terus berperang. Satu sisi ingin segera membatalkan perjodohan ini dan meminta taksi untuk kembali membawanya pulang. Satu sisi lagi, ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya dan ingin taksi ini melaju lebih kencang agar sampai di tujuan lebih cepat. Sebutir air matanya jatuh, ' _Aku akan bahagia dengan menurut pada orang tuaku_ ' bathinnya.

Taksi yang Luhan tumpangi berhenti di sebuah restoran bintang lima, tentu saja tidak diragukan. Orang tuanya menjodohkan Luhan dengan seorang anak pengusaha sukses di Korea, yang akan menjadi pewaris satu-satunya. Kira-kira begitu kata ibunya saat merayu dan mengiming-imingi Luhan. Sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang membuat Luhan maupun ibunya tertarik. Orang tua Luhan berteman baik dengan orang tua pria yang akan datang menemuinya malam ini, dan tentu saja, mereka dari latar belakang yang baik. Orang tua Luhan ingin Luhan punya kehidupan yang baik kelak. Itulah alasannya, yang juga menjadi alasan Luhan menerima tawaran orang tuanya. Bahagia. Satu kata penuh makna.

Luhan turun dari taksinya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki restoran. Mata Luhan menangkap ada sebuah meja dengan dua kursi berhadapan yang sudah di reservasi. Seorang pelayan datang dan mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk.

Luhan duduk dengan tenang, meskipun hatinya tak tenang. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang dan tak beraturan. Bayangan baik dan buruk serta bayangan Oh Sehun terus melintas di kepalanya.

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu. Luhan masih menunggu dan duduk sendirian tanpa memesan apapun. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh karena hanya minum air putih sejak tadi dan duduk sendirian disana.

Satu jam. Luhan mulai kesal. Perutnya sudah lapar dan terus-terus berbunyi sejak tadi. Rasanya Luhan ingin membalik meja di hadapannya karena kesal dibiarkan menunggu seperti ini. seharusnya, pria itu tepat waktu jika memang ia benar-benar berniat datang.

" _Noona_..."

Suara yang Luhan kenal dengan baik terdengar dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Luhan segera berdiri, ragu-ragu Luhan membalik tubuhnya...

"Sehunnie?!"

...Sehun dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan dasi hitam bergaris biru berdiri tegap dibelakangnya.

" _Noona_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun membuka pertanyaannya.

"Aku... Aku... seharusnya aku yang bertanya mengapa kau disini, Oh Sehun!" ujarnya.

"Aku? Aku datang untuk _blind date_ yang orang tuaku aturkan, dan... kau duduk di meja reservasiku." Sehun memastikan meja reservasinya, "Oh! _Noona_ , tidak mungkin..." Sehun mengulum senyum bahagianya.

"K-Kau? Jadi kau?"

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , aku Oh Sehun, putra dari pemilik OZ. Senang bertemu denganmu. Maaf terlambat, ban mobilku pecah di tengah jalan." Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Luhan merasa bibirnya seketika kaku. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa, ia benar-benar terkejut bahwa putra pewaris OZ adalah Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun, anak laki-laki yang baru saja di tolaknya. Anak laki-laki yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah bisa di ajak serius dalam berhubungan.

"Silahkan duduk, Nona. Silahkan pesan. Aku tau kau pasti lapar." Ujarnya santun. Luhan benar-benar tidak percaya pada apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Setelah makan malam dan berbincang panjang, Sehun mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Hati Luhan riang bukan kepalang. Ia benar, menurut pada orang tuanya adalah jalan menuju kebahagiaan.

"Kau bilang kau hanya mencintaiku. Mengapa kau datang?!" ujar Luhan gamblang.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin datang. Tapi aku bukan pria yang sejahat itu untuk membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu hal yang tidak pasti. Aku datang untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perjodohan ini. sampai akhirnya aku sadar, gadis yang duduk menungguku adalah kau. Aku beruntung masih bisa datang, dan kau masih menunggu." Jelasnya riang.

"Oh benarkah?" pipi Luhan bersemu merah. "Sehun- _ah_ , apa kau marah karena aku menolakmu?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku mengerti keadaanmu, memahami alasanmu, dan itu lebih baik daripada diberikan harapan palsu." Jawabnya tenang.

 _Sehun ternyata tidak sebocah yang aku pikir_ , bathin Luhan.

"Jika aku tau itu kau, aku tidak akan menyiksa tubuhku dengan gaun dan sepatu ini! cukup dengan _hotpants_ dan kaus saja sudah cukup membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!" ujar Luhan penuh percaya diri yang disambut gelak tawa oleh Sehun.

"Jangan gunakan pakaian terbuka lagi, _noona_. Pakailah pakaian tertutup." Nasihat Sehun. "Aku akan kecewa jika tubuh wanitaku dilihat pria lain." Lanjutnya.

Oh, Luhan bahkan sudah menjadi wanita milik Sehun sekarang!

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Luhan keluar dari mobil Sehun dengan menenteng sepatu hak tingginya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mengintip dari ruang tamu sudah tidak sabar menunggu cerita Luhan. Terlebih keterkejutan mereka menambah tanda tanya saat Sehun yang mereka lihat keluar dari mobil yang membawa Luhan.

Luhan dibuat kaget dengan sambutan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di dalam rumah, tepat saat Luhan membuka pintu rumah mereka. "Oh gadis bodoh! Aku kaget!" umpatnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apa ia tampan?"

"Berapa usianya?"

"Mengapa kau malah pulang dengan Sehun?"

"Apa pria itu mencampakkanmu?"

"Lu, ceritaaaa..."

Serbu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Pria yang dijodohkan denganku itu Oh Sehun, pria yang baru saja mengantarku pulang. Kurasa jawabanku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian." Jawab Luhan sambil berlalu yang membuat mata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membulat. Malam itu lalu dihabiskan dengan cerita panjang tentang _blind date_ Luhan yang sukses besar!

Benar, 'kan? Tidak ada salahnya menurut pada orang tua.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meraih mantel nya. Ia berencana akan pergi ke Namsan Tower malam ini. sendirian. Hari ini tepat dua tahun lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkunjung ke Namsan Tower. Tepat sebelum Chanyeol bertolak menuju Kanada.

Baekhyun berjalan sampai ke _Lock Love_ , ia mencari-cari gembok yang pernah di pasangnya disana bersama Chanyeol.

"Masih..." desahnya lega saat melihat gemboknya masih ada. Gembok-gembok lain sudah bertambah mengingat sudah dua tahun berlalu. Pastinya, sudah ribuan orang datang kemari dan memasang gembok cinta mereka.

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah bangku panjang disana, ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia merindukan Chanyeol. "Andai malam ini kau ada di sampingku." Lirihnya.

Baekhyun teringat kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan dua tahun lalu. Ia kemudian memutar lagu yang Chanyeol tuliskan untuk di nyanyikannya kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Kau bilang, kau akan datang jika aku memejamkan mataku. Jika kau tak datang, kakimu akan kurebus menjadi sup tulang!" omelnya sambil memejamkan mata. Bodoh? Kedengarannya memang bodoh.

 _Hello, you came to me_ _  
_ _Giving me your shy scent_

Dalam heningnya, Baekhyun mengingat kembali bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu lagi dengan Chan, sahabat kecilnya. Memalukan, tapi hari itu jadi hari tak terlupakan baginya. Dulu, mungkin Baekhyun akan benci mengingatnya. Sekarang, Baekhyun akan tersenyum geli untuk mengingatnya kembali.

 _In my hazy dream_ _  
_ _You were shining, dazzling_  
Sejak hari itu, Chanyeol terus mondar mandir di pikirannya. Membuat Baekhyun hampir gila. Tidak hanya di mimpi, Chanyeol bahkan terus mondar mandir di kehidupan nyata Baekhyun.

 _With a fluttering heart, without knowing_ _  
_ _I went to you, step by step_ _  
_ _And I stayed by your side_

Kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana ia tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya sendiri saat berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol, tetangga nya yang sangat menyebalkan. Masih ingat, 'kan? Bagaimana Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun malu karena berpikir Chanyeol akan menciumnya? Ah, Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat gila.

 _My heart melts at your smile_ _  
_ _When our eyes meet_ _  
_ _My heart pounds_

Baekhyun juga tidak akan pernah lupa, bagaimana Chanyeol selalu menunggunya di depan studio siaran untuk pulang bersama. Chanyeol mungkin tidak pernah bilang padanya jika ia selalu menanti Baekhyun pulang. Tapi, bukankah kenyataannya seperti itu? Ah, Park Chanyeol bahkan menjaganya dengan baik. Tidak membiarkannya pulang sendiri di malam hari.

 _Oh remember my smile in your heart  
Think about it several times a day_

 _Oh words I want to say you to  
You're beautiful_

Mungkin bukan hanya Baekhyun yang dibuat berdegup oleh Chanyeol, tapi, tidak salah, 'kan, jika Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol hanya miliknya?

 _Thank you for meeting me_ _  
_ _I see you, always the same_

 _Your thick scent that waited for me_ _  
_ _Deeply rings in me_

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menyesal seumur hidupnya karena pernah bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Meski pertemuan mereka cukup memalukan, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyesal. Tidak akan. Meski Chanyeol yang dikenalnya banyak berubah, ia tetap sama, tetap Park Chanyeol.

 _With this mysterious and strong attraction_ _  
_ _I want to spread my wings toward you_

Baekhyun terkejut saat merasakan seseorang menutup kedua matanya yang memang sedang terpejam. Ia kemudian lebih tenang saat mencium aroma parfum yang dikenalnya. "Chanyeol?" tebaknya ragu.

"Aku menepati janjiku, 'kan?"

"Kau benar-benar datang?" Baekhyun berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya, tapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Diam saja. yang penting 'kan aku sudah datang, Baek." Ujarnya.

"Tapi aku ingin melihatmu."

"Sebentar. Sabar." Ujarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Mengapa kau tak bilang jika kau akan pulang? Aku bisa menjemputmu." Protesnya.

"Bukankah akan lebih seru jika menjadi kejutan seperti ini?" goda Chanyeol.

"Chan- _ah_..."

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian, HyunB. Aku selalu ada di sisimu."

Benar. Chanyeol mungkin tidak hadir di sisi Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol selalu mengawasi Baekhyun dari jauh. Mengawasi dalam arti Chanyeol menjaganya, dengan menitipkannya dan menanyakan keadaannya pada orang terdekat Baekhyun. Terkadang Baekhyun berbohong dan menyembunyikan keadaannya pada Chanyeol, karena itu Chanyeol menitipkannya pada sahabat-sahabat Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga manusia biasa, 'kan? Ia tidak mungkin bisa tau segalanya tanpa orang lain.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu malam ini." bisiknya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun seketika merasa gugup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Menebak-nebak apa yang Chanyeol bawa untuknya.

"Aku akan melepas tanganku, tapi kau tidak boleh membuka matamu sampai ku minta. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti." Jawabnya tak sabar.

"Jangan mengintip. Janji?!"

"Janji janji. Oh ayolah Chan- _ah_ cepat..."

"Kau sungguh gadis yang tak sabar."

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Bukalah matamu sekarang." Titah Chanyeol.

Degup jantung Baekhyun semakin keras, dibukanya matanya perlahan, ia melihat kedua sahabatnya –Kyungsoo dan Luhan-, Sehun dan Kai berdiri di hadapannya membawa bunga. Dengan Chanyeol yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka dengan kotak kecil di genggamannya. Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada lututnya.

 _My heart melts at your smile  
When our eyes meet  
My heart pounds_

 _Oh I'll sing for you on your spring day  
Think about it several times a day_

 _Oh this is what I think of you  
You're beautiful_

 _When you're glad to see me  
My heart flutters  
It's like walking on a cloud  
Like magic, I'm taking one more step to you_

 _The season of you and me has come again  
Can you remember this?  
Oh yeh all right_

 _I'm so lucky to have met you  
If we meet again, I want to tell you_

 _Fly to you, stay by my side_

"Byun Baekhyun, mari menikah!"

 _You're beautiful_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **HALLO TERIMAKASIH YANG SUDAH IKUTIN FF INI DARI AWAL SAMPE AKHIR. AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN SEMUAAAAAA... *CAPSLOCK JEBOL***

 **akhirnya, FF ini menemui akhirnya. maaf untuk update yang begitu molor karena aku memikirkan baik-baik apa yang akan aku tulis di chapter terakhir. semoga tidak mengecewakan :")**

 **terimakasih sudah mengikuti jalan ceritanya, reviewnya makasih, new reader makasih, yang udah follow dan fav makasih. chapter ini akan jadi chapter selamat tinggal karena aku akan semi-hiatus dan akan menulis jika ada waktu saja.**

 **setelah ini aku ada ujian akhir, kemudian sidang, lalu kuliah pasca sarjana. doakan semuanya lancar yaa... makasi banyak... neomu gomawoyooo... aku terharu akhirnya FF ini bisa END. beneran... aku pikir bakal berhenti di tengah jalan karena banyak yang ga suka. aduh makasi deh pokoknya. semoga chapter ini menyenangkan, dengan akhir yang bahagia, dan tetap tinggalkan review, ya :") makasii... saranghae!**

* * *

 **thanks to:**

 **asmaul khusna || JSS131816 || Wujoondaemin00 || edifa || parklili || narsih556 || Byul HunK || Guest || JungKimCaca || ChanHunBaek || EXOTIC 2x || soyoung || tippachan || BubbleKa || XiaoRey61 || kimna || abchanbaek || HunHanCherry1220 || adinda dhea aulya**

 **udah Chacha baca semua reviewnya, gak Chacha bales satu-satu, pokoknya mah makasi banyak!**

 **dan selamat menyambut bulan Ramadhan, ya teman-teman yang muslim. semoga puasanya lancar dan penuh berkah. aamiin!**

 **Love,**

 **Chacha**


End file.
